rebirth of chaos
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto is sent back to before Kyuubi attack, see what he does to help prepare for its attack
1. how it began

I dont own Naruto

It had been a tiring battle. Naruto and Orochimaru had battle for 2 days straight with neither getting the upperhand. Now, Finally after the 2 day Naruto had managed to stike Orochimaru with an Omega Rasengan in what remained of the Sound village. After shutting of his bloodline Naruto walked over to the dieing body and said "So its finally over you snake-teme. I wish I could have done this sooner so all of the people who have died fighting agianst you. Do you have any idea how many lives have been ruined by you."

Orochimaru laughed and said "Yes I do. I still cant believe that my own creation was my downfall."

Naruto asked "What are you talking about."

Orochimaru coughed up some blood and said "Your pathetic father sealed the creature I tricked into attacking that village and it was all planed. I was the one who wanted Kyuubi to attack your village and all it took was killing her family."

Naruto looked at him while taking a step back. Here was the man who ruined his life. Naruto closed his eyes fighting back the memmories of what his life was like.

While Naruto was remembering Orochimaru started doing handsighs and finished right when Naruto opened his eyes and said "Well, Lets see you fight you inner demon Forbidden jutsu: Rebirth of Chaos."

There was a bright red flash and Naruto passed out.

Drip...Beep...Beep...Beep...Drip...

Naruto awoke to that noise to a blinding white light. Everything was out of focus and slowly started to come back into focus, when he could finally see he found himself in what looked like a hospital bed but notice he was restrained.

After looking around the room and not knowing where he was he looked at his binding and noticed they are the kind that are suppose to suppress chakra. Naruto smiled and though "_I bet they never dealt with demon chakra."_ Naruto closed his eyes and found himself inside his mind.

Naruto and Kyuubi had merge completely after Naruto turned 18, that was 2 years before he fought Orochimaru but Naruto found a way to keep a little of Kyuubi inside of him and here he was standing in front of the once great ninetailed fox. Now mearly a mental illusion kept with bits of Kyuubi memmories.

"Hey fox, you know anything about that jutsu the snake-teme hit us with."

**"No kit if I was my full self I might have but since the merger I have lost most of my memmories and strength."**

Naruto sighed and said "Thanks fox, I will talk to you later after I find out whats going on."

Naruto returned to the normal realm and looked around agian and saw nothing different. Naruto decided the best way to get answers was to get out so he slowly started to channel chakra into his arms and legs and burned the restraints off. Just then a ABNU in a wolfs mask barged in the door with a kunia in hand and noticed the prisoner was free and yelled "Get help hes free." He then charged and attack Naruto but Naruto flashed behind the ABNU and knocked him out.

After he was knocked out Naruto notice the clothes the ABNU had on and saw they were Konaha ABNU. Deciding to wait to get answers then start more trouble Naruto walked over and sat down on the recliner in the corner of the room and looked at the door. A few seconds later 10 more abnu appeared and looked and notice one ABNU on the floor and the prisoner sitting in a chair. One pair slowly walked over and checked the down ABNU and after finding he was alive picked him up and carried him outside.

Naruto said "Now I dont know exactly whats going on but I would like someone to go get the hokage, Im sure she can straighten this whole mess out without anyone getting hurt."

The ABNU looked at him not saying anything until a ABNU in a parrot mask said "Four of our gaurds will stay here to make sure you dont escape I will get the Hokage." before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves.

A few moments later two men walked in, one was a little shorter short and had a pipe in his mouth while the other was tall and had blond hair, blue eyes and had on a white jacket with red flames along the bottom of it. Naruto looked at both of them with wide eyes and said "That snake teme must have killed me because you two are dead."

The short older man laughed and said "My young man you sure have a big imagination."

Naruto yelled "Imagination, you died sealing Orochimaru arms off the same way dear old dad there sealed that damn ninetailed fox in me. I watched your funneral old man right before me and Ero-sannin went and got Tsunada-obachan to be the Godiame Hokage so tell me what the heck is going on. I just done fight snaketeme and hit him with an Odama Rasengan and he distracted me and used some dang justs called Forbidden jutsu: Rebirth of Chaos and hit me with it and next thing I know Im here and I use my chakra to get lose, an ABNU runs in with a kunia and attacks me and I knock him out then 10 more come in and I asked to see the Hokage and next thing I know you two dang ghost walk in, whats going on."

Everyone in the room looks at him like he was crazy until the Yodiame steps forward and says "Tell me, whats your name, how old are you and when were your born."

Naruto laughs at that and says "I was born october 10, XX95, eleven days after the Kyuubi was first sighted and Im 20 years old, and my name is Naruto Uzimaki, the oldman their destroyed all records of what your last name was and changed my name so your enemies would not attack me, funny thing is by the time I became a gennin I done had 2167 assassination attemps by people of this village according to Ibiki because they see me as the Kyuubi and not a human, why."

By this time Yodiame was looking at the third and the third said "Thats not possible because it is only september 29, XX95"

Naruto said "Crap that means the snake teme is fixing to kill Kyuubis family and trick him to attack."

Yodiame looked at Naruto and said "If I sealed this Kyuubi in you do you have any proof."

Naruto said "Yes heres the seal the deathgod and you put the Kyuubi into." as he pulled up his shirt and channeled a little chakra and everyone could see and both the third and Yodiame looked on in shock because they recognize the seal as one from the Forbidden scroll.

Yodiame looked at Naruto and said "How big a threat is Kyuubi."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Official records said 1267 ninja died and 7960 civilians died by the time you seal her."

Everyone looked pale at that until the third said "You say you hit Orochimaru with an Odama Rasengan, can you show it to us."

Naruto said "Yes but my Wind Elemental Rasengan is stronger but here is an Odama Rasengan." and Naruto stuck out his left hand and a ball of chakra started to form and then got bigger as it turned purple.

Yodiame stepped back and said "That is my Rasengan, how did you learn it and how long did it take you to learn it."

Naruto laughed and said "Ero-sannin taught me and I won Tsunada-obachan necklace when because of it. I learned first stage in 10 days, second stage in five days and won this necklace when I learned the last stage in 7 days." as he pulled out Tsunadas necklace.

Yodiame said "We got no choice but to believe him, I want all ninja recalled and I want all civillians evacuated, I am putting us under martial law until further notice. Naruto how strong are you."

Naruto said "Well, after I was to return from killing snake teme and destroying the sound village I was to take over as Rokadiame Hokage. I have 99 percent of Kyuubi chakra at my disposal along with my own chakra but my chakra does not recharge as fast as hers. She can recharge me completely in an hour as well as recharge herself, I can make a Rasengan 20 times a minute for 14 days, while I have 1000 clones training and my bloodline on the whole time without running low on chakra. Does that answer your question."

The Yodiame and third both had thier jaws on the ground until the Yodiame said "Wait, you got your bloodline can I see it."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and said "Shirogen" and opened his eyes with 6 circles around the pupil with 3 comma around the outside.

Yodiame looked at it and said "Well that settles that, he is really related to me, his is even more advanced them mine. Ok everyone but the third and me and Naruto here leave."

After everyone left Naruto said "No its not Kyuubi just modified mine so I could fight the last two Uchiha after the massacre, mine also has the abilities of the Sharigan since when I attacked Orochimaru he had already switch into a new body."

The third asked "what do you mean new body and what massacre?"

Naruto sighed and said "Orochimaru figured out a way to switch his soul into a new body, he can only do it every three years. He want the perfect body to learn every jutsu. Uchiha Itachi when I was six killed the entire Uchiha clan with his brother Sasuke-teme and him being the last two. Itachi got the final level of the Sharigan after he killed his best friend. Sasuke tried doing the same thing with me but Kyuubis healing factor saved me from two chidoris to the chest, sadly our other teammate did not have the same chance 4 years later."

Yodiame yelled "Wait a minute, how did Sasuke learned chidori?"

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensie taught him it durring the month between the second and third part of our first chunnin exams after he pawned me off on Ebuse who was latter knocked out by Ero-sannin who taught me to summon by throwing me off a cliff."

Yodiame walked over to a wall and punched it. After taking a few calming breaths Naruto said "I got two questions if you dont mind me knowing."

Yodiame looked at him and shook his head yes then Naruto said "Because of all the crap I had to deal with because of the fox I only found out you were my dad because Ero-sannin told me on his deathbed right before I fought snake-teme. Nobody told me anything about my parents and I was put in the orphanage, If you dont mind, could I please know yours and moms real name?"

The third looked at the Yodiame and said "Naruto, why dont you tell us a little about your life first."

Naruto sighed and looked at the floor and said "Well I told you how I was born and the fox was sealed a few hours later into me and dad died. When you told the town they rioted and wanted me put to death, you passed a law saying no one was allowed to speak about how I contained the fox, I lived in the orphanage until I was 4, about that time cloud signs a peace treaty and the same week tries and kidnaps Hinata Hyuuga and the kidnapper gets killed and cloud demands Hiashe head, his twin brother sacrafices himself instead and their family gets screwed up after that, then I was given my own appartment after a lot of assassination attemps and beating. The only people who looked after me was you old man and the owner and his daughter of Ichiraku, a few abnu saved me a few times but I never knew who. Whenever I tried to go into stores or play with children the adults either threaten me, attack me, or told the kids to stay away from me because I was dangerous. I failed the accademy three times because a teacher took my books the first day and burned them and I tried to get new ones but I was told they cant fireproof them from me. I also had lousy chakra control because noone would teach me any exercises, also give me questions chunnin have trouble answering, the fox also screwed it up because I had absorb her chakra also. After my third failed attempt a teacher named Mizuki says he knows a secret way for me to pass."

"He tells me to sneak into the Hokage office and steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu off of it. I did that night and knocked out the old man with my own jutsu."

The third interupts and ask "How did you knock me out."

Naruto stands up and does a few seals and says "Sexy-no-Jutsu" after that a blond nude woman in her late teens is standing there. Both Hokage fly backwards from bloodlose. Naruto gets on his knees crying saying "NO, NO, NO, my own dad is a pervert."

After waking both of them up Naruto says "Anyways I stoll the scroll and learned Kagebunshin in a few hours. Iruka confronts me and after I tell him what Mizuki said, Mizuki attack Iruka, He then tells me about Kyuubi and tries to kill me, Iruka saves me and then I created 1000 Kagebunshins and beat him severly. Iruka then gives me his forehead protector and after getting everything straightened out I was put on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura, and our sensie was Kakashi. We were the first team to ever pass his test, that reminds me, I still owe him for that 1000 years of death jutsu durring that test."

Yodiame yells "WHAT, I think I should kill him right now."

Naruto sighs and says "I admit he may not be the best teacher, always three hours late, and all but he did save my life from those dang demon hunters Akatsuki. They nearly got to destroy the world but we got lucky. Anyways, we saved wave country, had a huge bridge named after me, fought the vessel for Shukaku in demon form, Sasuke got curseseal, leaf, sand, sound war, fought snake teme several times, brought back Tsunada, kicked the Hyuuga prodiges butt, created two upgrades on Rasengan, trained three years with ero-sannin, absorbed kyuubi, created a seal to keep a part of kyuubi in me for company, watched all my friends die, named Tsunada successor, destroyed sound village, and beat snaketeme but did not get to see him die since he distracted me by bragging about how he tricked Kyuubi into attacking and getting her sealed in me. The council tried everything they could to get rid of me, ROOT tried to take over and assassinate Tsunada, council completely replaced, I had a few other high points but alot more low and that is basically it. All in all I say it was crap."

Yodiame rubbed his nose and the third smoke his pipe, both of them looking at the floor. Yodiame said "Well my name is Arashi Kazama and your mother is someone you would have to meet to understand, She is a little strange and are marriage is a secret only three people know of it, her, me, and the third here. If you want to goto my office with the third hear I will get her and have her meet us later."

Naruto said "ok" and the third and him went to the Hokage tower. About 30 minutes later Arashi arrived and said "She will be here shortly but I need to give some orders if you want sit in a chair over there I will take care of few thing, also If you see anyone you know from the future that you were friends with let me know and I will explain to them about you ok."

Naruto sat down and after a few minutes Naruto notice some people who came in as a group and said "Hello Gia, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurina, Anko, Hiashe"

They all looked at him and Arashi looked at him and said "You know all of these people from your then."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Arashi said "ok I know this is going to be wierd for a few minutes but since you are all I was waiting on I go and tell you what is going on and save questions till the end. Orochimaru has went and done something we are all fixing to have to deal with. He has gone and attacked and killed the family of the ninetail fox kyuubi and tricked her into thinking it was are fault. She is on our way here now. This young man over here is from about 20 years in the future. I know that sounds crazy but he has already showed the third and myself proof. Anyways he landed a fatal blow on Orochimaru but was hit by a forbidden jutsu that sent him back here to right before he was born. In his timeline the only way we defeated the kyuuubi was by sealing the kyuubi with a forbidden jutsu that I cast and cost me my life and trapped her in this young man. Over time he obsorbed all of Kyuubis chakra and effectively killed it. Know I want him to come over and tell each of you a little about the future since you all survived this attack so you can prepare. I want him only to tell you his first name for know because I dont want to change this history if our plans dont work."

Naruto walked over and said "Well my name is Naruto, I know Kakashi because he was my jounin sensie, hes a pervert and is three hour late for everything because he likes to look at the memmorial stone, Sharigan eye given by best friend, love some girl name rin, teaches sasuke-teme chidori before he betrays Konaha for snake-teme, by the way those hurt, hit me with 1000 years of death durring gennin test, favorite summon is you little pub dog, Known as copy nin Kakashi or Sharigan Kakashi, knows over 1000 jutsu, has final level of sharigan because you blame yourself for your friends death. His rival is Gia, tiajustsu specialist, turns one of his students that cant use chakra into a carbon copy of him and yells all the time about the springtime of youth, Kurina, genjutsu mistress, also known as the ice queen of konaha because you wont date any man after a first date because they all act like perverts, Asuma, chainsmoker, son of the third, uncle to Konahamoru, Fire temple sage, wind user, brilliant but laidback, Hiashe, twin brother Hiaze, two daughter, hinata and hanabi, wife dies durring second child birth, hinata nearly kidnap by cloud between 3 and 4 years old, you kill kidnaper, cloud demands your head for payment, your brother sacrafices his life in your place, his son neji grows up to be prodigy of the Hyuuga even though he hates main branch and has a stick up his but after his dad dies. You turn cold and your council makes you crush hinata spirit and you blame her because she looks like her mother, after I beat neji you confess the truth of his dads death, start treating hinata a little better after she creates three new forms of the gentle fist, your coucil assassinates you, and hanabi after they trick you into putting cagebird seal on hinata and banishing her. Anko, special jounin, former student of snaketeme, second proctor of my first chunnin exam, works with Ibiki in intelligance, has a curseseal that I later remove, likes to lick blood for intimidation tactics, got wounded durring Kyuubi attack in comma for one year, treated me like brother sister after I started to prepare to kill snaketeme. Thats all I can think of right know."

Arashi says "Well, thats all for the intoductions now, sometime between now and the 10 kyuubi will attack, I have already order all civilians to leave, I want everyone here to meet at my training grounds in 1 hour, I am going to have naruto give us a taste of what to expect, Anko, I need you to stay behind for a moment, Naruto said he remove your curseseal once I want him to remove it, ok."

Anko nodded and Naruto walked over to her and went through about 30 seals before saying "Demon seal breaker: Curseseal jutsu" and he slammed his hand onto the curseseal on Anko shoulder. She screamed for a moment before falling to her knees. After a few minutes she stood up an the curseseal was gone. Naruto walked back over to his chair and said "well do you want me to wait here to meet that person or meet later d-Yodiame."

Arashi looks at Naruto and said "Well the funny thing is she is here right now."

Naruto looked around the room a few times before saying "But the only people in the room right now are you, me, and, " Naruto stops for a moment before saying "You mean to tell me that she is your wife and ..."

Arashi said "Yes, she is my wife and apparently your mother Naruto."

Naruto falls out of his chair onto the floor and looks at the roof for a few moment before saying "Why."

Anko looks at Arashi and ask "whats exactly going on here dear, I want the truth or I can promise you pain."

Arashi takes a few steps back with his hands in front of him before saying "OK, WAIT. Naruto here is our son from the future. I died sealing Kyuubi into him, he grew up hated and abuse, for some reason he never knew we were his parents. He only found out I was his dad 20 years from know right before my sensie died. He never knew you were his mom. His name was change to Naruto Uzimaki. Please dont kill me."

Anko stopped in her tracks and turned to Naruto and said "Arashi, you have better pray that I dont get any more madder than I am right now or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight. You may be my boss here, but at home I am in charge." She then walked over to Naruto and sat on her knees before wrapping him up in a hug and saying "I am sorry my future self did not tell you I was your mother, I am sure there was a reason but I cant tell you what it is now."

Naruto nodded and said "I never was one who like to be pittied or anything and even when people told me my parents had abandon me or some crap like that I never believed it, I know you had a hard life because of the snake teme and I hope I can make it better for you m-mom." He then stood up and said "Well I think we should head to the training ground and start getting ready, we have a big fight ahead of us, after its over dad I want permision to hunt that snake teme down and finish what I started. Oh by the way can you summon one of the toads, I need to ask a question."


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi summoned Gamatachi and Naruto walked over to the toad and said "I got a question, if you have a summon contract but it is from the future does it still work when you try to summon it?"

Gamatachi looked at Naruto and said "How the heck did you get sent back Naruto, pops has been looking for you every since you and him beat Manda and the snake teme. Yeah it still works I will just have to tell dad and all."

Naruto nodded and said "Thanks for the info. After everything is said and done I will call your dad and you for some drinks ok."

The toad nodded and left is a puff of smoke. Arashi, Anko and Naruto all left for the training grounds. When they got there every ninja that was at the meeting was there and Naruto walked into the middle of the training grounds and said "This is a sample of what we are about to face." He then put his hand in a ram seal and his chakra flared 200 feet into the air and Naruto started emmiting killer intent. All of the ninja including the two hokages were frozen in fear. Naruto stopped and said "That is about 1/4 what we will be facing. Get ready."

All the ninja after calming down or left to either get ready or change their clothes. Naruto went and sat down beside a tree and rested a moment. Arashi and Anko walked over to him and said "Well you sure know how to motivate people." Anko laughed and said "Yeah, cant wait to see what you got planned for our fight kid."

Arashi said "Naruto, why dont you go and stay with us until we find you a place. The Kazama estate is big enough for you to stay if you want to."

Naruto agreed and all three stayed the night at the Kazama estates that night.

The next few days flew by getting ready to fight the Kyuubi. Word had done confirmed the Kyuubi was sighted heading toward Konaha. All civilians had been evecuated to different villages away from Konaha. Arashi and Naruto sparred and traded jutsu. Most civilians had ingored the evacuation orders and decided to stay even after being threatened. Anko was put on bedrest the last week because of the pregnancy.

Time skip 2 days before Kyuubi attack

Naruto and Arashi were standing by the bed that had Anko in it. Anko had called them to her for something important. Anko looked at both of them and said "I know that with everything that is about to happen things might still turn out bad so I just wanted to say I love you both and I wanted to give you both a gift."

Anko pulled out a box that had three pendants in them. Each one had the Kazama family crest on it along with the initials A.N.A.. Anko said "I had these made shortly after I found out I was pregnant and I want you each to take one so we always have a part of the others with us."

After all three put them on and all three spent the rest of the day talking about how Anko and Arashi got together, Naruto failing the bunshin test three years in a row, plans for the future and trying to enjoy some of the best parts of being a family.

The evening came quickly and everyone decided to head to bed early. Around 1 am Arashi was summoned to the Hokage office with important information on the Kyuubi current location and casualties.

Naruto was sleeping soundly when he heared a woman scream and felt a chakra spike coming from the direction of his parents rooms. He quickly grabbed a kunia and ran to the source of the chakra spike.

When Naruto arrived he saw something that brought his blood boiling with rage. Their standing over his mother was a younger version of Orochimaru. Naruto was about to charge when he the snake grabbed Anko and held a kunia to her neck. He then smirked and said "Now who do we have here, I wonder, was it you who removed my lovely curseseal from my little pet here. It is no matter because I have already replaced it on her. I think know I have decided to kill her anyways. She was after all a simple test."

He then stabs Anko in the chest and charges Naruto. Naruto was frozen in place for a moment after seeing his mother fall and recieves a punch to the face sending him into a wall. Naruto stands up and charges Orochimaru in a fit of blind rage. He tries to hit the snake but his moves are sloppy and revieves a cut from a black kunia Orochimaru pulled out. Naruto still attack blindly with kicks, punches and even an ocasional headbutt but only recieves more cuts from his enemy. After a few minutes he starts noticing his vision is blurring and he starts hurting all over. He finally colapses to one knee.

Orochimaru smiles and said "I see my little poison is working greatly. You will die within a few days. That poison turns your own chakra agianst you and destroys your body from within. Well I sense your pathetic Hokage on his way here so I must be off." and with that he dissapeared. Naruto collapses after that.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in the hospital again hurting all over. After he looks around the room he sees his mother in a bed on the other side of the room. He looks around the rest of the room and sees his dad Arashi sitting in the corner of the room holding a little baby asleep in his arms. Naruto smiles and Arashi notices hes awake.

Arashi said "I dont know what happend but you and your mother were both wounded when I got home. I rushes you both to the hospital and your mother was in a comma. They wound up having to deliver you by c-section. They dont know what happened to you but they think its chakra poison and they dont know how to stop it."

Naruto sighs and said "Orochimaru attacked her and I let my rage get the better of me and he was able to poison me with some kind of black kunia. How long was I out."

Arashi sighed and said "Kyuubi will be here in a couple of hours. Do you think you can help us stop her, if not we will have to do the sealing again."

Naruto thought for several moments and said "Can you get everyone who knows about me from the future and bring them here as fast as possible."

Arashi nodded and after going to the door and had the same ABNU that origanally gaurded Naruto go and fetch everyone he went back to the recliner he was in and the chibi Naruto in his arms started to stir so he rocked him back to sleep.

About 20 minutes later Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurinai, the Third, Hiashe, and the 10 ABNU that was gaurding him origannaly was in the room with Arashi, baby Naruto, Naruto and Anko who was still in a comma.

Naruto sighed and said "Well, Orochimaru snuck into the village and attacked Anko and myself. He felt when I removed her curse seal and came to investigate. He put the seal back on her and wounded her and she is currently in a comma. I was unprepared to face him and he wound up using a new chakra poison on me. I will be dead in a few days."

Everyone in the room paled at that. Naruto said "I want you all to know that I have a plan to still change the future. I dont like it but it is the only way I can see to save my precious people. All of you know that I am from the future and you all heard how Arashi was my dad. I know who mom is but she has to be protected so I wont tell you but I want you all to know the baby over there is me."

Everyone looked at the baby in Arashis arms and felt mixed fealing of joy and sorrow. Naruto then said "I am going to change the future but all of you will have to play along with a lie until my graduating class chunnin exam. I want you all to act like I was not Arashi son until then unless it was in private at the Hokages office. I want dad thier to dissapear until then, preferably into ABNU or something where he can still be with mom and help keep an eye on my young self. He will be listed as dead from sealing Kyuubi into me."

Several people started to argue at this point but Naruto said "The me from the future is dead already, I will use a henge and do the sealing myself. I also know a jutsu like the Yamankos that will allow me to transfer my memmories into the baby me. I hate to say it but certian things will have to still happen so I can fix most of the mistakes, however I might be able to change them a little."

Arashi finally had enough and said "Naruto, what are you talking about." Several others had the same thought running through thier head.

Naruto said "I know the Uchiha massacre still will happen but I might be able to save some of them but not that many. The cloud incedent I can change and save Hiashe brother. I will secretely get my parents back. I can stop the thirds death along with help get rid of a few traitors. Basically its a win/win situation, I can even give the hokages a secret hint on how to beat their worst enemy, paperwork faster."

Instantly Arashi, the Third and Hiashe all perked up and this and all three said at the same time "HOW."

Naruto smirked and said "Do any of you know the secret of Kagebunshin."

All three where confused and Arashi said "Yeah, what ever a Kagebunshin see the user learns after it dispells, thats why it is mainly used for scouting why."

Naruto smiled a foxxy grin and said "I use them all the time as my primary jutsu. What would happen if it read a report and and signed it and dispelled itself."

All three leaders smacked thier foreheads as big anime sweatdrops appeared on everyone elses heads.

Kakashi said "What about your young self, what happens there."

Everyone agreed with that and Naruto said sadly "Since so many civilians have decided to stay and it will take time to perform the sealing alot of people will still die, I will still be a target for the hatred so I will have to stay in an orphanage until I get kicked out and live on my own, however I will be training secretely. I know most of you or all of you wont like this but it is the only way, if not the villagers may revolt against the hokage, even with the law stating no one from the older group can tell the children, thier hate will still pass on to most of the kids, your clan council may try and remove you early Hiashe, dads enemies will target me while I cant defend myself if we dont change my name to Uzimaki, Danzo may try to sieze power early and any number of other things that can go wrong. I can get Kyuubi to help train me and give me more chakra. If not my history will change so much it will be unchangable and I doubt I will be able to get snaketeme to send me back again. I guess thats all I can say do you all agree. If so then we can work from several different ways to make sure we can save our village and its people."

Everyone was quite for a moment until the third said "I think it is probably our best bet. The Abnu here can help keep an eye on you with Arashi. Hiashe can help keep an eye on his clan as well as the council by making it look like he is against you, Gai can secretly train you in Tiajutsu, Kakashi in Ninjutsu, Kurinai in Genjutsu, Asuma in stratagy, We can use training area 44 for training but it will be secretly and hidden Arashi and Anko if she ever gets out of her coma can help in specialty. Everyone agree to that."

Arashi sighed and said "I hate to say it but I dont see anyway around it. I can only pray that this is all worth it but when the time comes I think we should all take out the snake freak for all the death and pain he is causing and going to cause."

After everone stood there in silence for a few minutes Naruto said "I guess thats everything. It will take me 4 hours to draw all of the seals with dads help and learn the seals to the jutsu from the forbidden scroll so I wish you all luck, I can already since Kyuubis chakra so she should be hear in a couple of hours so we have to hold her off. Goodluck all my friends and please look out for your friends and family since I wont see you again in these times."

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto and bowed before leaving. Arashi looked at Naruto and then over to Anko. He then got up and kissed his wife before helping Naruto get ready to leave. After giving Naruto a chance to kiss his mom, Naruto said "Please explain it to her for me dad and tell her I love her but wont be able to say it very often." Arashi, chibi Naruto, and Naruto transported to the Hokage Library room in the Hokage Tower.

Fast forward 4 hours.

The ninja of the Hidden Village of the Leaf had been fighting the demon Kyuubi for over 2 hours now. Casualties have been pilling up for a while now both ninja and civilians. Voices screaming in agany and giving orders.

'we must hold out for the Hokage'

'help me'

'you killed my brother you monster'

'die you demon'

'run for your lives'

'hold it off a little longer'

The screams echoed on the battlefield. Suddenly the Hokage Arashi Kazama appeared on the battlefield. Many of the ninja rallied at the site of thier leader come to help them. An Abnu with a fox mask that was standing beside him on the frog boss jumped down and said in a high pitched voice "We have to distract the demon so the hokage can stop him." And with that many started doing different handseals to distract the demon.

After what seemed like forever the demon died and his body dissapeared. Almost all the ninja cheered until the frog boss dissapeared and the hokage started to fall to the ground. Right before he hit the ground he was caught by an Abnu in a fox mask. As soon as they landed they dissapeared.

The hokage tower, the next day.

The reports comming in was bad but not as bad as what was from the original timeline according to Naruto. The third had been officially reinstated as Hokage before 'Arashi' went to seal the Kyuubi. Now the third was looking at the Abnu with a screaming baby in his arms.

The third said "So Fox, are you ready for the announcement."

Fox said "I suppose so, I dont like the feeling of burying your son before you do but he did give me a chance to be with him in a way. Have you prepared your speach."

The third said "Hia, my old friend let me get this over with."

The third walked up to the roof to address the villagers and ninja that had gathered. After clearing his voice he said "My fellow villagers. I wish to inform you the Yondiame Hokage has left us now. He gave his life to end the threat that was the Kyuubi. I know that he is watching over us know and that he wishes us the best of luck. He told me before he went to battle to please look out for all his precious people and goodluck all my friends and please look out for your friends and family since I wont see you again in these times. I know he knew in his heart what it was to be Hokage so I wish for all of you to spread the word and help you fellow villagers."

Cheers went up through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Timeskip 3 years later.

A three year old child was walking down the street. People giving him hateful glares and shunning him. He smiled at everyone as he walked by them. He had just been moved into his own apartment after the owner of the orphanage claimed the child had started a fire in his room. Everyone knowed it was a lie but could not do anything about it because the room had been destroyed by an exploding tag.

The child had was ok for the first nine months of his life until the seal on his stomach was discovered by a nurse at the hospital while running a checkup on him. After the chakra scan hit the seal it became visable. After that, the gossip mill picked up on it and within 3 hours most of the village had heard about it. Once the council heard about it they had the child brought to them and after having several people who had seal experience check it and prepared to remove the seal the Hokage had to tell them what the child was and had sealed in him including the story of how he promised the Yodiame to protect the child. Of coarse some demanded to kill him but after telling them that the demon could be released they wanted to have him banished. After fighting for hours the third passed his law to stop from telling about it, but you know how that went.

Now we see Naruto passing the local dango shop that is just down from Ichiraku ramen stand. As Naruto was walking by the dango stand he glances inside and winks at the people inside. Now most people would not notice something like that but the 6 people inside the stand did. We find Kurinai, Asuma, Gai, Anko who looked ready to cry, Kakashi, and a tall man with brown hair and a face mask like Kakashi.

The man said "Anko, I know how hard it is to do this. It hurts me just as much as it does you but we have to do this his way. He was right about what would happen and if we would be even harder then if people knew to look for us."

Anko looked at him and said "I know Kaza, I know, it just hard to see him suffer from all of these idiots. "

Kakashi said "So when do we start training, I know now that he has his own place it will be easy for him..."

Just then they heard people screaming and see a boy with blond hair running past the stand with 10 men running after him. One man screams "I will show you monster. We cant stand to see you walking around this village with a smile on your face any longer."

When everyone looking at the men that dissapeared down the road looked back at the table at the dango stand they would find empty chairs.

Flashback

Naruto was only about 60 feet from his favorite ramen stand when a group of men started circling around him. Naruto sensing the killer intent so he did the only smart thing. He ran through the legs of a man who was laughing and took off down the road trying to lose the mob.

Flashback end

Naruto was currently running down the street and cut down an alley. Naruto ran to the end of the ally way and jumped through a hole in the wall that he remembered using to escape in his other life. Once he made it to the other side he stoped for a moment to catch his breath. When he looked up the wall he sees a man climbing over it so he takes off running agian. As he makes it to the end of the alleyway he sees he was near the park were kids his age usually hung out with thier parents. Naruto takes off toward the park to loose the man.

Once Naruto made it to the park he ran under the slide, down the walkway over a small bridge and into a thicket of trees before hiding in a bunch of tall bushes. The man chasing after him lost him by the time he made it over the bridge but kept running looking for the Naruto.

Naruto sighed after the man ran past and took a moment to catch his breath agian. He was thinking _'man I am going to start training heavy starting today. That exhausted me.'_

Naruto after taking a moment to figure out where he was decided to head to team 7 training ground since it was not that far from his location.

After Naruto made it there it sat down agianst the three logs he remembered being tied to. Naruto suddenly tensed as he saw the man he lost earlier walking toward him. Naruto got to his feet and looked around trying to find a way to escape. The man said "Now demon, you thought you could lose me. Now I am going to do what should have been done the day you were born." as he pulle out a knife.

That was mistake number three. 1 was threatening Naruto, 2 was calling him a demon, and finally 3 was pulling a weapon on him, especially when he has friends. The next thing the man knew he found himself tied by snakes, then he felt a kunia to his neck.

A voice behind him said "I suggest you drop the knife or my friend here might have her snakes bite off what makes you a man."

The man paled and let the knife fall out of his hand. Unfortanately gravity was not on his side today as the knife point went right through his shoe and into his foot. The man started to scream and finally a chop to his neck put him to sleep.

After he was out Naruto finally released the breath of air he was holding and fell to his knees and said "Thats it. Its time I started training, I used up most of my stamina out running those idiots."

The next thing naruto knew he was being hugged by a pair of soft arms. Naruto relaxed into them as he knew who they belonged to. He sighed and said "Thanks mom."

Just then Kakashi showed up and said "Well, we got the ones you lost in the ally and they are in Ibikis office know, I will take this one and let you guys have some time alone." and then he left with the man over his shoulder.

The man who knocked the civilian out walked over to them and knelt in front of Naruto before saying. "Well I was impressed with your speed back there son. You did good son. I love you."

Naruto smiled a true smile and said "I love you too dad. Thanks for saving me."

Anko cried a little and said "Thats what we are for, son. You dont have to carry this burden alone, you know."

Naruto smiled and said "I wish we could keep this up forever but this little incedent showed me that I need to start training, I only have a few months to get better to keep my promise to Hiashe. I never go back on my word, thats my nindo."

Anko let go of Naruto and looked at 'kaza' and said "I agree, its time to start his training, he put his faith in us, now its time to put our faith in him."

Kaza smiled and said "Believe it. I will meet you both at the tower in Area 44." and with that he dissapeared

Anko put her hand on Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to only reappear in training ground 44 outside the tower. Naruto looked around and said "This brings back memmories. So what do we start on."

Anko smiled one of her crazy smiles and said "As soon as your father gets here we will see." After about 10 minutes 'kaza' arrived with a backpack.

Kaza looked at them and said "I got some chakra weights here for you. These are special. I made the seal on them and what they do is absorb 10 percent of your chakra into it and they get heavier based on how much chakra you have. To turn them off just form the seals to cancel a genjutsu and say RELEASE. I want to put them on and run arount the tower 5 times. Then I want you to punch and kick a tree with each arm or leg 25 times. I assume you know tree climbing 'after recieving a knod' so I want you to practice that until you pass out. Start as soon as you feel the weights kick in."

And so Naruto began. It took him 2 hours to run around the tower because of the extra wieght 40 minutes to do the punches and kicks and he was only able to try tree climbing for 30 minutes before he passed out.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a very familiar place. The sewer of his mind. He started walking down a long passage until he got to his destination. The cage of Kyuubi.

When he walked closer to the cage a voice said "**Foolish mortal, how dare you show yourself to the great Kyuubi. I shall..."**

Naruto interupted her and said "Kyu-chan, can it, I met you before so I know what you are going to say. I know why you attacked and we have a common enemy, now why dont you shift into your human form and we can talk face to face."

Kyuubi was stunned for a moment because she had never seen a human to stand up to her. Deciding to humor this boy she switched to her human form. A beautiful woman with red hair going down her back and red eyes with black slits in the middle of it. In words to describe was beautiful.

Naruto smiled and sat down and said "Now, let me tell you a story. Thier once was a kind and lovely creature that had a family that was very close to each other. The creature was accepted into the family at a young age after her own parents had been killed. Time passed a pale skinned man that smelled of snakes came while the creature was out hunting and killed her family. When she returned she saw the man and saw his forehead protector. The man turned into mud and dissapeared. The creature became enraged and went to where the symbol told her the man came from. She attacked the village and wound up being sealed into an infant by his own father to stop the creature. The child grew up alone and hated with constant abuse and neglect. He only had a select few that would protect him because the people feared the child was actually the creature that attacked. The boy finally grew up and learned of the creature inside of him. At first that hated and dispised each other. Over time they began to become friends. The seal that was put on the child slowly absorbed the creature over time but the boy put a second seal on to save some of his friend spirit. The boy fought the pale skinned man many times in his life along with others that wanted to harm his precious people. The day the boy had the pale skinned man on deaths door the evil man sent him back in time to be killed by the same creature he befriended. The boy met his parents and due to some extreme conditions had taken the place of his father to seal his friend into his baby form. The boy put his future memmories into his baby self to aid him agianst his enemy. The boy set plans to protect those that was close to him originally and had his parents alive but secretely to the rest of the world they are dead until the time is right. And now we find that boy that was the baby standing in front of his one time friend to try and work together to defeat there common enemy."

Kyuubi was stunned throughout the tell because she could since that he was telling the truth so she finally ask "**What do you want me to do, what is your name my friend."**

Naruto smiled and said "Naruto Uzimaki Kazama, but I only go by Naruto Uzimaki for know. I want you to start mixing your chakra into mine at a faster rate so I can get stronger quicker. I want you to keep me company and I will change the seals on your cage so you can see and feel what I do and I will also put the other seal on me to make it where your spirit will not be absorbed. Also I want the fox contract. I signed it before in my other self but I want to show respect to you and your kind to be able to summon your kind. I also want my senses enhanced and my bloodline activated but I need it modified for my self and my children if I ever have any. I need it to be like the Sharingon of the Uchiha family. I know that you gave it to thier ancestors who saved a member of your family in the past. I dont want the final form of it to be caused by killing your best friend though. Also let me change this area for you. Do you accept Kyu-chan"

Kyuubi thought for a moment and said "**Yes that is possible. I will make it where you will have to get the final level of that bloodline by the disire to protect you precious person or persons. You will still have to go through getting the levels of it like your bloodline but they will work together I have already activated level one of both now go. When you wake up it will be ready for use."**

And with that Naruto disappeared and the sewer change into a forest with a stream running through it with birds chirping in the background. Kyuubi sighed and started the changes Naruto asked for before relaxing and going to sleep.

Naruto woke up early the next day. He found himself in his bed at his appartment. Naruto sighed and went to get ready for the day. He found a note that said

_Kid_

_We brought you back after you passed out. Rest for today if you need to. Food in fridge for you to eat just heat it in microwave. Drop off some new cloths. Check on you later. M has a mission out of town for a couple of weeks. Take care of yourself. _

_D_

Naruto smiled and pulled up a floorboard under his bed and hid his letter. After eating he went and started drawing the new seal he promised Kyuubi with blood. After he was done he channeled a little chakra into it and fell alot of pain as it burned into his body. He then took a shower and changed into some black ninja styled pants with shurikan and kunia holster built in, and black shirt that was left for him. It had a spiral on the back but on the inside it had the a small Kazama clan symbol on it. He also got the Kunia he found with his clothes and hid it in his pants pockets. Someone also included a half facemask for him so he put it on. He also put the weights back on. Someone had changed him into night cloths and removed them.

Naruto left and headed toward team 7 training ground. It took him about a half hour to get there he started running around the clearing 10 laps. He then started to punch and kick the logs until each arm or leg began got tired. After taking a 20 minute break he started the tree climbing and found it harder than yesterday because he could already feel Kyuubis chakra adding to his. Naruto made it about 1/ 4 of the way up the tree before he started getting hungry so he took of for Ichiraku.

After eating 3 bowls of ramen for Naruto which he ate at a halfway normal pace he started back to the training ground to continue training. On his way back he remembered on his last birthday what happened.

Flashback

Naruto was with the third Hokage at the ramen stand. The third looked at Naruto and then at the roof across from the stand. He then said in a soft voice "Naruto, what do you think of the owner and his daughter here at this stand."

Naruto said in a whisper "I always loved this stand. They always are nice to me and even gave me free food before and even turned customers away when they said mean things to me."

The third smiled and said "Do you think they can know about your parents."

Naruto nodded yes and the third dissapeared for a few moments before returning with 2 people. The owner Ichiraku seeing two more customers walk over to get thier order. Once he got thier order and since no one else was at the stand the third called him over and said "I am very proud of you sir. I wish to tell you something that is the biggest secret of this village."

Old man Ichiraku was floored and asked "Why do you believe that I am worthy of such a secret."

The man who just joined when the third came back said "Because from when my son first came from you were one of the few that ever treated him nice all through his life since I was dead and his mother thought he was dead we were not able to look after him."

Now Ichiraku was confused and Naruto said "You see old man the me from the future was sent back accidently to before Kyuubis attack and through a strange turn of events my older self took the place of dad to seal her into me at the cost of his life so that this time around we can change the events to come. The lady over here is my mom but because of the enemy we plan to stop or hinder we half to follow the original timeline closely. I am the child that was born that day but my older self gave me his memmories so I remember what you did for me."

Ichiraku said "Well I recognise the woman here as Anko but I dont recognise your father."

The third said "Well if he did not have a disguise on right now you would easily recognise him. He is the man on the mountian after me."

It took Ichiraku just a moment to realise what he meant and started to bow to him only to be stopped by the brown hair man who said "I dont have that name right now. If you want to call me something I go by Kaza. I would like for you to do something for me. If Naruto comes in to eat he can have 3 bowls a meal of ramen and just send the bill to the Hokage office and I will repay you for his meals once a week unless I am out of town and I can ask my old friend here to take care of it. If you ever need anything for damage or loss of business just let me, my wife here or the third and I will help you out for devoted service you already gave my son Naruto but you cant tell anyone about this. Less than 20 people know the whole truth."

Ichiraku said "I understand and I will never turn away your business Naruto."

Anko said "Now Naruto I am sorry we cant give you a birthday present right now but you will get it later after you get your own place. Now lets enjoy a meal together as a family."

Flashback end.

Naruto smiled at the memmory as he finally made it to the training ground 7. When he got there he was suprised to see Kakashi thier. He walked over and said "Rememering Obito."

Kakashi having already felt Naruto said "Yeah, what about you, what you doing here."

Naruto said "I already got kyu to activate my bloodline and alter it agian for me. I am working on stamina and chakra control right now. I can finally get good training since I dont have the orphanage owner keeping an eye on me to kill me. At least it is better this time around."

Kakashi nodded and said "what exactly does your bloodline do anyways, I dont remember sensie ever telling what his originally did."

Naruto smiled and said "Basically its a speed supporter. Its what helped dad get his nickname. The higher the level the faster you body can go without putting to much strain on it. Then the new changes makes it the same as your covered eye exept the requirement to get the last level is different. Instead of killing your best friend, you have to have a strong desire to protect those that are precious to you."

Kakashi smiled and said "I think that makes yours better than."

Naruto just nodded and said "well I guess I will get back to tree climbing, sprints and katas."

And with that he started to repeat his earlier workout regiman.

Flash forward 3 months

It was currently about 10 oclock at night. Naruto was currently sitting in a tree near the Hyuuga compound. He had been there for a few hours now since the parade for the Cloud ninja that came to sign the peace treaty.

Naruto remember Nejis story of how Hinata was kidnapped so here he was watching the compound.

Naruto suddenly felt a chakra source moving through the woods heading toward the compound. He got ready to move when he saw the figure start sneaking toward the walls to go into the compound. Naruto then smiled when he set off the first trap. The man did not even know what happen when three be hives launched at him from different area.

He replaced himself with a behive that was flying at him and set off the next trap when he landed when water balloons started flying at him. He dodge most of them but the ones that did get him soaked him. Next thing he knew smoke bombs started to go off all around him. He starts to run out of the smoke only for a fox to jump on him and bite him on the arm as he exits. The man finally frees himself from the fox that was on him. The smoke clear off and the fox was gone. The man looked around and saw a small boy looking at him laughing.

The boy then said "I dont know who you are buddy but you ruined all my pranks I had set up for those stiffs in that house."

The man was fuming and started to do handsigns and said "Raiton: Edge strike." and a lightning bolt shot out of his hand running for Naruto. Naruto dodged and the bolt hit where Naruto was standing but the man was not as lucky because the electricity in the attack traveled the water from all the waterballoons on the ground and came back and electricuted him. He colapsed on the ground.

Just then Hiashe along with a few other members of the Hyuuga family came running out to see what was all the excitement was about. Hiashe saw a man in a mask wearing dark cloths on the ground passed out. He also saw water on the ground, some beehives broken on the ground and a little blond hair boy on the ground by a tree. Hiashe walked over to the boy and said "What is going on here."

Naruto said "That idiot messed up my pranks I was setting up and tried to kill me with lightning bolts. He missed me and hit the water, next thing I know he falls to the ground."

Hiashe smiles inworldly and said "Why were you putting pranks by our compound."

Naruto smiled and said "I noticed all of you missed all the fun at the parade today so I thought it would be fun to give you guys some fun since you missed it today."

Several members of the family twitched at that but Hiashe said "Well I do thank you for the concern young man but we had our own fun today as it was my daughters birthday but it looks like you caught a spy for us so thank you. Now you should go home, We will take it from here."

Naruto said "Sure thing old man, tell your daughter I said happy birthday. Goodnight."

Hiashe turned around and said "I want this man tied up and someone get the Hokage for me."

When the Hokage got there with some Abnu Hiashe said "I would like you to take this man here and find out why he was here tonight. A little prankster with blond hair caused the man to knock himself out for us. Have a good night Hokage-Sama." And with that he walked back inside with his family members.

The Hokage had Abnu take the man to Ibiki office for interigation and went home with a smile on his face.

The next day word spread about how a cloud ninja that came to kidnap the Hyuuga heir and was stopped by the demon boy. Funny thing was noone knew where to find him at.

Naruto was in area 44 sleeping in the tower getting some rest. The hokage had him put thier under supervision of special junion Anko and a member of Abnu with a fox mask incase someone wanted to get revenge because they think they are being tricked by the demon.

Timeskip

Time flew by for the next few years and it came time for Naruto to join the accademy with kids his own age. Origanally Naruto entered two years early but this time was different. Naruto entered at age 9. Naruto wore cloths like he did when he was little. A pair of black ninja pants with built in holsters. Naruto also had a skin tight black shirt with the spiral on the front and back but on the inside it had a Kazama diamond. Naruto still wore his facemask to cover his whiskers. Only in private did he ever remove it. He wore the same type of cloths all throughout the accademy time. Kakashi taught him how to eat without removing it. Naruto had become proficent in Gouken (Iron Fist Style),and the Hummingbird style used by the Kazama clan. Anko taught him the Viper style she uses but he does not use it very much since his body style is not good for it.

He learned to play shogi and go from Asuma and also recieved several historical books on warfare and stratagy. Kurinai taught him a few Genjutsu but mostly how to detect and break without using his bloodline which he was thankful for. Gia taught him the Iron Fist and how to incorparate his other two into it to make his own style. Kakashi, 'Kaza', and anko rather than teach him a bunch of ninjutsu taught him how to use them properly to a point where some did not even need handseals. His chakra control was easily high chunnin, low junion, speed, stamina, and chakra are off the scale. Naruto currently only had the fox contract because Anko did not want to take a chance with manda which Naruto agreed completely. As for the frog Contract Naruto could sign it at any time since both Gamatachi and Gambunta know the whole story and have agreed to let him sign it but Naruto said he wanted to weight and sign it when he can summon Gambunta with his own chakra twice in one day as a sign of respect. Kaza had also been training Naruto in kenjutsu with some botons.

Naruto had already explained to the inner circle as it has been named after the Cloud incedent, that he had to be bottom of the class to be put with Sasuke. The Uchiha massacre did happen but there was a total of 6 survivors all children under the age of 3 beside Sasuke. The hokage had requested from the Uchiha, and the Hyuuga for a special security precaution after a suppose kidnapping of one of thier bloodline. It was a secret setup with the clanheads only and since Itachi was on a mission when they left he was unaware of missing children. The children had been moved into a the Saratobi compound under protection of the thirds clan. That Cloud incedent was a great setup for the leaf. The Raikage had to turn over the cloud village secret scroll as penalty. Naruto was allowed to learn 4 different jutsu off of it. Among them was Raitonbunshin, Raiton: Edge strike, Raiton:shock, Raiton:stormshock.

He is now 12 years old and is actually the second tallest in class at 5'10 and 150lbs. His chest was solid and had a well defined 6 pack since he has had actual food that 'mysteriously appeared in his fridge and cabinets and been seriously training for years. In books he was dead last. Jutsu he was middle of class and weapons throwing he was deadlast. Also he has not had any breakins since all doors and windows had a seals on and around them so that they cant open them or break them unless they new the proper way. The windows were also tinted so you could see out but no one could see in. Man it was great to have a dad who was a seal expert. However unlike last time he actually had a small fanclub. Today was the day for graduation exam. Naruto still befriended Iruka, and pulled his major prank of painting the Hokage faces. This time however he painted them with respect of actual likeness in color. The hokage laughed and when the council tried to have Naruto punished he said "It seems our security has been slipping inside our own village if a child could paint a mountian with such detail without being caught in a village full of ninja." The third chuckled all day over that and since Naruto used Chakra enhanced paint on it he decided to leave it.

Finally Iruka walked into class with Mizuki.

Iruka "Ok class first off we will do a written test first."

Mizuki started passing out papers and with a slight of hand gave Naruto the one off the bottom. Naruto saw the switch and after Mizuki passed by Naruto cast a genjutsu on the test to make it completely different. After all the papers he held up his hand. Iruka saw it and asked "What is wrong Naruto."

Naruto said "I believe I was given the wrong test."

Iruka said "Why do you think that."

Naruto said "Well I will read it outloud. Carl put his hands on Marias right breast and slowly started to caress it while he slowly..."

Naruto was interupted by a redface Iruka who ran up and grab the paper and read it real quick and said "You are right Naruto, Someone gave you something else let me get you the real test."

Many students in class turned beat red or snickered and Iruka gave him a real test. After everyone finished the written test They went out to the archery range and Threw shurikans and kunias at targets. Sasuke got a 10/10, Naruto got a 10/10, Sakura got a 6/10.

Finally it came to the Replacement, Henge and Bunshin test. Everyone of the rookie nine passed until it got Naruto turn.

Iruka said "Ok Naruto I need you to do a henge." Naruto henge into his dad in Hokage robes.

Iruka then said as he picked up a blunt kunia "Now Naruto I need you to do replacement with something in this room. Ok Naruto here goes." And Iruka threw the kunia at Naruto stomach. Naruto used replacement and replaced himself with Mizuki. Now since Mizuki is a little taller that Naruto he was not hit in the stomach. No he was hit at almost every mans pride and joy. He droped like a skydiver without a parachute.

After Mizuki was able to continue Iruka said "Ok I need you to make a Bunshin to pass."

Naruto asked "Does it matter what kind of bunshin."\

Iruka shook his head no and Naruto went through some seal before creating 5 bunshins. Iruka said "you pass Naruto."

Mizuki became enraged and said "I will kill you demon, you cheated to pass and ruined all my plans so I will kill you early." and then charged at Naruto with a kunai and went to stab him in the stomach. Naruto used replacement and switched with one of his clones. When Mizuki stab the clone he recieved a suprise. The bunshin was a raitonbunshin and the kunia carried the electricity back into Mizuki and paralyzed him. Just then a Abnu in a fox mask appeared in the class and grabbed Mizuki before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto recieved his headband and the class was dismissed. When Naruto walked out he was met by a girl from his class that he knew very well. She was just a little shorter than him and had white eyes and shoulder length blue hair. Naruto smiled at her and said "Congrats Hinata-chan on passing, you have been doing great."

Hinata had become more confidant since her father was kinder and only encourage her, he also disbanded the cagebird seal on the Hyuuga clan, the Hyuugas had become one family. The council tried to overrule him and have him remove but all 5 of them where branded with the seal and banished with help of his brother Hizashi. Neji had been named the Heir to the clan since he was the most gifted prodogy in over 100 years. Also Tsunada had been brought back to Konaha and by deliverying Hanabi early by c-section was able to save Hiashe wife from dieing of complications.

Hinata smiled and said "Thanks Naruto-kun congrats to you also. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner this evening with me."

Hiashe walked up and had a stupid grin on his face and said "Hinata dear, I am afraid that we wont be possible because I was invited to a dear friends tonight for dinner and your mother, Hanabi and you were all invited along with my Hizashi brother, cousin Neji and and his mother, so I am sorry, but you can invite your friend another day."

Hinata was sad but she smiled and said "Sorry Naruto-kun but perhaps we can another time."

Naruto smiled and said "Sure Hinata-chan, I would be glad to."

Naruto walked off and went to his apartment and went inside and found a note on the table that said

_KID_

_Congrats on passing today, we are proud of you and have a special suprise for you tonight. The package on the table is some new cloths. Take a shower and look your best, you will find out why later. Dont eat pick you up at 5._

_Love MD_

Naruto looked at the time and saw it was already 3:30 so he went and took a shower and got into his new cloths which was a white kimoda with a fox on the bottom with an Uzimaki spiral on the left and on the right had Kazama diamond. Also there was a black pair of maccasins and a pendant with the Kazama diamond with the innitial A.N.A on the back. Also there was the one thing Naruto had missed the most. The Shodiame Hokage necklace. He put on some calogne and fixed his hair as best as possible. Naruto smiled when he looked at himself in the mirror. Then he heard a voice in the background.

"You look as handsome as your father does, son."

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and said "Thanks mom"

Anko walked over to him and said "Ready to go."

After seeing him shake his head yes she put her hand on his shoulder and they dissapeared into a swirl of leaves. The next thing naruto saw he was in a room he had not been in and yet has. He was in the formal dinning room of the Kazama estates. There sitting at the head of the table was his dad Arashi Kazama, without his disguise on wearing his official Hokage robes. Naruto was confused as Anko said "Excuse me while I get ready, our guest shall be here in a little while. "

Arashi jestured to the seat on his right and Naruto sat down. Arashi said "Naruto, I want you to relax, tonight we have a couple of reasons to celebrate. One is your graduating, oh and nicely handled dealing with that traitor. The other reason you will find out when our guest arrive."

Just then Kakashi walked out of the kitchen area and said "It should be done on time Arashi-sensie."

Arashi just nodded and said "I want all 4 of you to know I really appreciate you for doing this and everything else you have done in the past for me and my family."

Kurinai said "Dont worry it was worth it for all the help Naruto has gave to us over the past."

Gia came out next but he had a gag over his mouth so he could not say anything. Naruto saw this and said "Let me guess, Kakashi made a challange for gia to be quite for so long, didn't he."

Asuma walked out of the kitchen next and said "Yeah, everything is ready now."

Arashi nodded. Anko walked back in wearing a blue Kimona with the Kazama diamond on the back. Just then there was a big puff sound and standing there was the third Hokage, Hiashe, his wife Liana, Hinata, Neji, Hizashi, and his wife Jane. Most of the people there was confused. Finally Arashi stood up and said "Welcome to the Kazama estates my friends. I know most of you here are wondering whats going on and I will explain it over dinner so please sit and we can get started."

Everyone sat down and most were a little unnerved. Kakashi and Kurina brought out a aoup and salad for everyone to enjoy while the main course was getting ready.

Hiashe finished his soup and said "I think it is time to tell those of us who do not know whats going on here whats up."

Arashi smiled and said "I guess it would be best if I started it off. It started about 8 years from now. I know that may sound wierd but its the truth. Orochimaru was about to die from his battle with Naruto Uzimaki, he got lucky with a distraction and sent the Naruto from that timeline back to september 29, XX95 before the Kyuubi attack. since this is going to get confusing I will call that Naruto Naruka. Naruka proved to us about being from the future and made it where we were able to save a bunch of lives of what we originaly lost. Unfortinately, Orochimaru from this timeline came to find out why the curseseal on Anko was removed and attacked her. She was pregnant with Naruto at the time though only a few know that. Durring the attack on Anko she was injured and put into a comma. They had to deliver the baby by C-section why she was in a comma. Naruka became enraged and attack Orochimaru but was poisoned with a new chakra poison. He only had a few days to live so he switched places with me and performed the sealing on Naruto. Naruka gave Naruto his memmories of the future and also gave us information on certian event. Hizashi, you being alive right now is a perfect example of that."

Arashi stopped right there for a moment to let all the information sit in. Hizashi asked "What do you mean by that."

Naruto said "Remember the night I stopped the cloud ninja outside your compound. From the original timeline that ninja made it inside and got Hinata and was leaving when Hiashe stopped him. Cloud was ready to declare war on Konaha for breaking the new peace treaty. They made a compromise. The head of Hiashe Hyuuga. Since you are his twin brother, and had the cagebird seal on your head you took his place and was killed. Neji took that as an example that fate was predetermined and for the next 9 years he grew up hating the main branch. Durring the chunnin exams Hinata had to face Neji in a preliminary. If the medics would have gotten to her 2 minutes later Hinata would have died. Also Hinatas mother was another example of us changing stuff, she originally died from complications durring Hanabi childbirth."

Neji said "Sorry to interupt but what sealing were you referring to before."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess I better tell it since anyone else would be put to death over it. Kyuubi, the nine tail fox that attack us for revenge agianst Orochimaru for killing her family was sealed into me to stop her since she could not be killed normally. Because of my first life and experiences I was able to come to a compromise with her to keep from having to worry about her breaking out and give her the revenge she wanted agianst a common enemy, Orochimaru."

Arashi smiled and said "Now that that is taken care of you were all invited for two reason. One is the congrads to Hinata and Naruto for passing. The other reason only Hiashe and myself know. Hiashe would you like to do the honors."

Hiashe smiled that creepy smile and said "With pleasure. You see before the Kyuubi attack I arranged a marriage for Hinata and the Heir to the Kazama clan..."

Naruto spit out his water he was drinking and everyone looked at him. Kakashi said "I got it on tape Arashi-sensie" as he turned off his camcorder.

Hinata who was confused about who they were talking about said "Pardon me father, but who is the heir to the Kazama clan that you arrange me to marry and when will it be."

Liana said "Yes dear, who is it and why have you not told me this before."

Hizashi looked around the table and said "I cant believe I did not see it before. There is no doubt he is Arashi son."

Liana looked where Hizashi was looking and then gasped. Hinata looked confused and said "What"

Naruto said "Hinata, my real name is Naruto Kazama, I had my name changed to protect me from mine and my families enemies. I also am the only carrier of the improved Shirogen bloodline trait. I had Kyuubi change it a little so I will be able to fight Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha when the time comes."

Neji said "Why would you need to worry about the last Uchiha in this village."

Naruto said "In the upcoming Chunnin exam we will be at war, no way around it. Orochimaru wants the Sharingan and will put a curseseal like moms on Sasuke but Sasuke will abandon the village to go to the sound village for power. The mission to retrieve him nearly cost Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, you Neji and myselfs our lives. 4 gennin and 1 chunnin agianst 6 junnion curseseal users and Sasuke. I was stabes twice with Chidori through the chest."

Hinata asked "Whats a Chidori"

Kakashi said "An A-class assassination jutsu that I created."

Hinata said "So that means that I am going to be getting married to Naruto-kun, right."

Hiashe said "Yes, when you both turn 14."

Hinata looked at Naruto and "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK" before she darted around the table and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto blanked out for a few moment with his eyes closed. When Naruto opened his eyes agian they were blood red and everyone tensed.

Naruto then said "**Relax, the kit is still fine and I am still trapped. This is just a safegaurd we created so if he was knocked out or passed out I can get temporary control so we dont die. Besides according to the contract we drawed up if I attack anyone he counts as precious I will automatically be absorbes the rest of the way and be gone for good so I am in no rush to chance that, especially when the snake man is still alive. Well he is coming back around so cya."**

Narutos eyes closed and when he open them everyone was looking at him and he said "What happened."

Arashi said "What was the last thing you remember."

Naruto looked at Hinata and quickly looked away and said "I am not sure. I heard a loud noise and it gets fuzzy after that."

Everyone burst out laughing and Hinata said "Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I was so excited I moved to fast."

Naruto paled and said "You mean that was real."

The third said "Ah, young love. Anyways, I want you all to know that you can not reveal any of this until after the Chunnin exams. As far as the rest of the village is concerned, Arashi dead, Anko is single, and Naruto is an orphan with the Kyuubi sealed in him and you can not tell anyone about it even those who already know because you could be killed. I made that law to protect Naruto but it could be made a great barganing chip to some of the people who want to kill him.

Everyone nodded and finished thier meals with general conversation. Naruto and Hinata went to the front room and started talking.

Naruto "Hinata, are you ok with this wedding thing."

Hinata "Um..Narutokun, there is something I been wanting to tell you. I have been in love with you for over 2 years know. Why do you think I am the president of your fanclub."

Naruto looked at her and said "You mean your the president, I have tried everything I could to figure out who it was because I had to escape my fanclub to pratice. If I known it was you and knew about this arrange marriage it could have saved us both a lot of headache."

Hinata smiled and leaned her head on Narutos shoulders. Naruto sat in peace for a moment and said "I guess I was and idiot in both timelines. Now that I think about the other me I can see how you love me then also.

Hinata just said "MMMhhmmmm."

Naruto then stood up and got on one knee and took of his Hokage necklace and said "Hina-chan, I know this may be a little formal and I know we never really had a chance to date but I would rather have a marriage that we accepted on our terms so Hinata, even though I dont have a ring right now I do have something instead. Will you take this necklace that was once the only one in the world now thier are two, just like us. Will you take this necklace and marry me."

Hinata was crying and said "yes Narutokun, yes, you had my heart always, you just had to ask. Yes I will."

Suddenly thier was catcalls and clapping in the background and when both preteens looked around a Genjustu that was being cast dropped and thier stood everyone.

Liana said "That was sweet but I do have one question. What is so special about that necklace you were talking about and gave hinata."

Naruto said "That necklace is more than enough to by several mountians. I got that necklace in a bet. I had to master the final step of Rasengan in a week. I did and won it from Tsunada, the Godiame Hokage. The necklace belong to the Shodiame Hokage. It was the only one in the world but since I brought it back in time thier are now two."

Hinata thought for a moment and said "I do have one question. When can we tell about the engagement."

The adults all looked at each other until Hiashe said "I have no problem with it to tell now but you have to use the Uzimaki name until Arashi is public knowledge."

Naruto sighed and said "I hate to do this know but I think it might be better to weight until we are both 14 or I can take care of a major problem."

Everyone looked confused at that and the third said "What are you talking about know."

Naruto said "Shortly after the clean up begins from the war I leave with Jairya to look for Tsunada, durring that time I first meet Akatsuki. Originally 10 S-class criminals, Orochimaru was a member but left with one of their rings, without the rings they can not get new members. Members are Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and the Leader, No one knowns his name, the group always calls him master. I am one of thier nine targets. They almost always travel in teams of two. That is one of the reason why when Itachi was still around I stayed out of his way mostly so he never really knew how strong I was."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Arashi finally asked "Do you know why they want you."

Naruto said "Yes, I found out, They want to free the ten tail demon Omega from his stone prison, all nine of the tailed beast banned together and imprisoned him. If all 9 were sacraficed he would be free. Akatsuki thinks they can control him, They are very sadly mistaken if all the info I have is acurate. When Kyuubi attack she only used 1/8 of her true power. The demon I am talking about makes kyuubi look like a toddler."

Silence was all that was heard after that speach. Neji asked "What would happen if they remove the demon from you."

Naruto looked at the floor and whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear "Death" he then sighed and said "The only one of us that has a chance to survive it is garra and thats because one of his people sacraficed her life for him with a forbidden jutsu only she knew."

After a few minutes Naruto said "Look everyone, I am getting pretty tired and everything and we have team placement, Kakashi-sensie if you want some advice, bring earplugs. Hinatas lovely eek is nothing to Sakuras banshee calls, unless the third changes the line up which I hope not because it kind of how me and Sakura got the rank of sannin before. All three members of team 7 trained be sannins. Hinata, since I dont think its safe to announce the engagement yet we can still go for some dates and if anyone asks we are just friends, I played the role of an idiot all through school I can keep it going a little longer. Is that ok with you."

Hinata looked a little sad but said "Only if when we are alone we can act like we are engage."

Naruto smiled and said "Sure, dad set my appartment up where it cant be broken into or spied on for my safety, And Hiashe, I give you my word we wont go beyond kissing until we are 14."

Hiashe seemed to think it over for a moment but Liana said "Thats fine Narutokun as long as you dont hurt Hinata and she is happy that is all we care about. **Right dear.**"

Hiashe gulped and nodded. Everyone shared a laugh at his expense finally everyone left and after giving Hinata a goodnight kiss he was returned to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke the next morning and decided its time to start showing what he was really made of. After eating breakfast, taking a shower he started getting dressed in a pair of black ninja pants with shurikan and kunia holster built in with flames along the bottom. A black fishnet shirt under his skin tight black shirt with flames at the bottom and the end of the sleaves. A black leather jacket with a ninja vest built into it along with a straps on the back to for his sword. His dad after Naruto proved he could use a baton, he had a custom made doublesided blade with seals in it to make it where he could channel both his and Kyuubis chakra in it, never need sharpaning and wont break. It was designed with with a fox engraved into the handle and had the Uzimaki spiral around a Kazama diamond on engraved into the blades base. The swords sheath was also black with seals in it where only someone from the Narutos bloodline could pull the blade out. If someone else tried they would get a electric shock. Naruto named his sword Foxbreath.

Naruto sliped Foxbreath onto his back and used his forehead protector as a belt around his waist and secured his facemask on. He then left for shool but used leaf shushin to get to school quicker without any trouble.

After making it to school he took a seat in the back of class since he was the only one there. Hinata soon arrived and sat down beside Naruto. She then looked around and after making sure no one was around quickly pulled his facemask down and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling his mask back up. Naruto was dazed agian until someone came into the room. Shino sat about the middle of class. Naruto leaned over to Hinata and said "Good morning, Hina-chan, sleep well."

Hinata smiled and grab Naruto hand under the table and said quitely "Yes, very Naruto-kun, what about you."

Naruto said "It was almost heaven but now that your here it is."

Shikamaru and Choji walked in and sat on the seat just above Shino.

Sasuke walked into the room and Naruto said "And now it is hell."

Sasuke walked into the room and saw Naruto sitting with Hinata and walked up to the them and said "Naruto, tell me know how you did that yesterday."

Naruto looked at him and said "Hmm, you say something Sasuke."

Shikamura and Choji both snickered and Sasuke fumed before saying "You will tell me what I want dobe."

Kiba walked into the room with Akumara on his head. Naruto released Hinatas hand and said "I am not going to do it and you do not order me Uchiha."

Sasuke became enraged and charged at Naruto and Naruto replace Hinata with Akumara and himself with Kiba. Sasuke had to much speed built up and tackled Kiba to the ground. Akumara sees his master attacked, jumped on sasuke and bit him in the arm. Kiba got up and started fighting Sasuke. Ino and Sakura who just fell through the class door say Sasuke fighting Kiba and went to cheer him. Sasuke started going through handseals and took a deep breath before releasing a Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu at Kiba. Naruto not one to see a friend get hurt used replacement agian but this time replaced Kiba with Sasuke. Sasuke got hit by his own jutsu. Sakura and Ino both walked over to hit Kiba for hurting her Sasuke. Naruto smiled one more time before Replacing Sasuke with Kiba agian. Poor Sasuke.

Everyone in class but Ino, Sakura and Sasuke who had two lumps on his head, a dog bite on his arm, and his cloths were burnt. Just then Iruka walks in and yells "SETTLE DOWN CLASS, SIT DOWN FOR PLACEMENT."

After everyone sat down and Iruka went through the team placement. Finally it came to "Team 7 Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Team 8, Kiba, Shino, Sakura. Team 10 Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. Your sensies will be here in a little bit." and with that Iruka left.

Ino and Sakura were both being jelous and went over to Hinata and Sakura said "How did a no good tramp like you get to be on a team with my Sasuke, buy your way to take my place."

Ino said "Yeah with my Sasuke."

Naruto walked up behind both girls and said "Ladies, I usually dont like to get involved in the matters of the heart but you both owe Hinata an appology since she is not a tramp and as for buying her way into the team I do admit that her family could but since they are a traditional royal family they usually have arranged marriages I know Hinata would neven lower herself to have to chase a disturb guy like sasuke that is probably gay, I mean, with all the wemon chasing him and he wont even go on a date but he will fight any guy he can so he can play with thier butt, so tell her your sorry."

Sakura said "And why should I listen to the deadlast like you."

Naruto dissapeared and reappeared behind Sakura and said "I may not be as book smart as you but what good do books do when an enemy has a kunia at your neck. You cant read a book you have to act and if you cant do it your dead and what would your precious sasuke do about it, lets ask him."

Naruto then yelled "SASUKE, QUESTION, AN ENEMY YOU ARE AFTER DEAD OR ALIVE HAS YOUR TEAMMATE HOSTAGE WITH A KUNIA AT HIS OR HER NECK AND IS USING YOUR TEAMMATE AS A SHIELD, EVEN IF IT WAS SAKURA OR INO, WHAT WOULD YOU DO."

Sasuke just hmpd and said "I would kill the hostage and then capture or kill the enemy, if my teammates cant take care of themselfs they dont deserve to live."

Naruto smirked and said "See what I mean, even with your looks he would just kill you for getting in his way, do you really want to be with him. Now I think you owe Hinata an appology as well as you Ino."

Ino and Sakura both said sorry and went to sulk in the corner by themselfs.

Kurinai and Asuma came and got Teams 8 and 10 but smirked at Naruto as they were leaving. After everyone left leaving only team 7 Naruto sighed before looking at the clock.

Naruto then sat down beside Hinata and said "Sorry about the fangirls, you know how some of them can go crazy at the source of thier love, diffend them even when they are wrong or jumping on them and kissing them." Naruto smirked when he was saying that and grabed Hinatas hand under the table.

Hinata blushed and then smirked before she said "Is that a bad thing."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "It all depends on if its actual true love and both care for each other and are willing to live the rest of thier lives together, but thats just my opinion, you can have your own and personally I encourage it. Now I am just wondering why the Hokage switched teams though. I will have to talk to him to make sure we get the wave mission though."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was still brooding. Naruto squeezed Hinatas hand and then said "Sasuke, I think our sensie is going to be a while before he or she gets here. Want to join us."

Sasuke just hmped and said "If you try and get in my way I will kill you."

Naruto sighed and said "Well if thats the way you feel, I am going to get some ramen, would either of you like to join me."

Sasuke just crossed his arms and looked out the window. Hinata said "I would love to Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up and created a Kagebunshin and said "If are sensie comes before we get back just dispell and we will hurry back. Ready to go Hinata."

Naruto just put his hands on Hinata shoulders and they Leaf shushined out of the class and appeared at Ichiraku. They both walked in and took a seat. Ichiraku walked over and said "Oh, Naruto, I am glad to see you today and brought me a new customer. What is your name young lady."

Hinata smiled and said "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you sir."

Naruto smiled and looked around the dinner and since saw it was empty and said "Hinata, this is old man Ichiraku, one of my closes friends, like everyone last night he knows about me, but only him. Ichiraku, I have some great news but you have to keep it a secret like the other stuff, Ok."

Ichiraku smiled and looked with disbelief and said "You sure have a handfull of secrets Naruto but sure, I agree."

Naruto smiled and said "I would like to let you know that she is my fiance. We are getting married when we both turn 14 but we have to keep it a secret for safety reason and I know for one you and your daughter will definately be Invited."

Ichiraku said "Congrats you two. Today is on the house ok."

Hinatas said "Thank you, I will have 1 miso please."

Naruto smiled and said "I will have 1 miso also but we have to hurry because we are suppose to meet our sensie soon."

Ichiraku got thier orders ready and after both ate Naruto shushined them both to back to class. After they both sat down Naruto dispelled his clone. A few minutes later Kakashi walked in and said "My first thoughts of you are..."

Naruto interupted him and said "The best team you will ever have."

Kakashi smiled and said "A bunch of misfits." All three gennins facefaulted."

Kakashi then said "Meet me on the roof for meet and greet."

A few minutes later everyone was on the roof Kakashi said "Ok lets introduce ourselfs. My name is Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobbies will be yours by the end of the week."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and said "My name is Naruto Uzimaki, I like ramen and my precious people. I hate people who judge others for stupid reason and those who would betray this village or hurt my precious people. My hobbies are known only to those who are precious and my dreams for the future are being Hokage and marrying a beatiful and kind hearted woman."

Hinata smiled and blushed before saying "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like my family and a certian someone, I dislike broody people and those who call others weak, my plans for the future are making my family proud and be a medic nin."

Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am an avenger, I will kill my brother when the I see him. Anyone who gets in my way I will kill. After that I will restore my clan with a strong woman who can have children but knows her place is to be barefoot and pregnant."

Everyone there was thinking the same thing _'what a jackass'_

Kakashi said "Well I was planning on doing this tomorrow but I decided we would do the test today. Everyone meet at the memmorial stone in 15 minutes or fail."

Kakashi dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke jumped of the roof and started running. Naruto sighed and said "Grab my arm Hinata." Hinata did and they both dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared beside the memmorial stone.

Kakashi was reading from his book on the tree limb he was sitting on and said "I see you both made it, where is Sasuke."

Naruto said "Mister I dont need anyone took off running roof tops. He should be here in about 5 minutes. Can I ask a question, why the change up."

Kakashi said "He figured it would be easier for you to help get Hinata and yours teamwork better know because he has started working on ways to stop that group. I can feel Sasuke comming so act normal, also Naruto, dont tell them the answer to my first test, lets see if Hinata or Sasuke can figure it out. My money says Hinata will but Sasuke wont. Any takers."

Naruto said "I know a big breasted blond that would."

Somewhere in tea country a blond woman sitting next to a blackhaired woman with a pig sneezed.

Just then Sasuke arrived and when he saw Naruto and Hinata he walked to a tree and punched it.

Kakashi jumped down and said "Well, now that everyone is here lets begin this test. If you fail you will go back to the accademy." He then pulled out two bells and said "The objective is two get these two bells before dark. If you fail to get them you will be tied up and an fail. Now begin."

All three gennins disappeared. Naruto decided to have a little fun and created 6 Kagebunshins and and had two henge into Hinata and two into Sasuke. He had them split into two teams of three. One team split apart and one stayed together. The group that split up went one at a time to confront Kakashi.

Narclone A jumped into the clearing and said "I challange you right here right now." and charged at kakashi. Kakashi pulled out his pink book and said "First Tiajutsu" Narclone A tried to punch Kakashi but Kakashi blocked and punched the clone in the face and it went up in a puff of smoke.

Hinata was watching everything from her hiding spot was about to jump and help Naruto when it popped out of existance. She decided to see what happen next.

Hinclone A charged right then and using a sloppy Gentle fist style went pop before even getting a hit. Next Sasclone A jumped out and tried to use Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu but the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log. Kakashi then hit Sasclone A with a kunia and it went up in smoke.

Next the 3 other clones jumped out and worked together. Naruto went for a leg sweep, Kakashi jumped, Sasuke jumped and tried to punch Kakashi, Hinata tried to strike when Kakashi landed. All three then attacked one more time only for Kakashi to destroy them all.

The real Sasuke was fuming and when all three clones went up in smoke he threw 6 shurikans at Kakashi only for Kakashi to disappear into smoke as well. Sasuke then started changing locations. Hinata who saw the clones attack smiled and left to find Naruto. When she found Naruto she saw smoke comming from the next clearing.

Hinata landed by Naruto and said "Teamwork, right, we have to work as a team."

Naruto said "Maybe, just you and me."

Hinata said "No, They put us in three man teams for a reason. Sasuke also."

Naruto smiled and said "Lets go get teme."

When Naruto and Hinata made it to Sasuke his head was the only thing left above ground They both pulled him out and Hinata said "Sasuke, the test is not to get the bell is teamwork."

Sasuke said "You are a fool Hyuuga, now get out of my way." As he jumped off to find Kakashi. Naruto sighed and said "Well we know the test answer and tried to get Sasuke to help. Do you want to show Kakashi what we really can do or just sit the rest of the test out."

Hinata said "I need to work of some agression from Sasuke attitude. Lets show him what to do."

Just then Kakashi showed up and said "No need. I saw everything and you both pass. Lets go back to the memmorial stone and met Sasuke."

Naruto smirked and said "Hey Kakashi, I just had a great idea. Give me and Hinata a bell." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and handed them both the bells. When they all got back to the memmorial stone Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was hidding in and tried to attack Kakashi. Kakashi punched him in the face and quickly tied Sasuke to a log.

After everyone sat down Kakashi said "Sasuke, you dont have to worry about going back to the accademy."

Sasuke smirked and said "See Hyuuga, you should learn your place and stay out of my way."

Kakashi punched Sasuke in the face agian but this time broke the nose. Kakashi said "You should just quit being a ninja all together. Both of your teammates figured out the test and got a bell from me."

Sasuke started fumming and tried to get out of his ropes. Naruto and Hinata both handed the bells back to Kakashi. Kakashi then said "Since I cant fail you because both of your teammates realised that teamwork was the real test I cant fail you, however, if you do not change that attitude and start working as a team I will take you off active duty and I wont teach you anything while your teammates get stronger."

Sasuke said "Fine, now release me."

Kakashi said "No, first team excersice, you have to convince your teammates to release you. I will see you all tomorrow at the bridge over there at 7am. Goodnight."

Sasuke was livid and tried to break free. Naruto and Hinata looked at him and waited and waited and waited and waited. Finally Naruto had enough and said "Hinata, let me walk you home. If he wanted us to release him he would have asked by now."

Hinata got up and they both started to walk away. Sasuke yelled "RELEASE ME NOW."

Sakura and Ino had both been looking for Sasuke ever since thier teams passed. They were just about to give up when they heard him scream "RELEASE ME NOW." They both took off toward his voice. They saw Naruto and Hinata start walking away from a tied up Sasuke. Both girls start running toward him only to be interupted be Naruto and Hinata. Naruto said "Leave him alone. Our sensie said to do this to him and we are following orders. Unless he asks us to release him we cant."

Sakura said "He did already."

Hinata said "No. He demanded us to, not ask. The only reason he passed the test is because me and Naruto both figured it out. Sasuke refused to work as a team and Sensie said he will take Sasuke off active duty if he does not learn."

Sakura said "But he is Sasuke, he was rookie of the year, he is the best."

Naruto said "Then why cant he break free on his own. Now if you dont mind leave."

Ino grab Sakura and they both left. Naruto and Hinata turned to leave and Naruto said "Last chance, Are you going to ask us or what." After waiting for a few moments they both left Sasuke tied to the log.

After Naruto dropped Hinata off he went back to team 7 training ground and saw Sasuke try to get free. Around midnight Sasuke was tired of standing and being tied and said to no one "Please release me." Naruto through a kunia from where he was hiding and after it cut the rope he shushined back to his apartment and went to bed.

For the next two week team 7 had worked pretty good as a team. Sasuke would not say anything unless Kakashi said something but at least tried to be a team player but he would not go out of his way to help the others, he would just do his part and that was it.

We find team 7 turning Tora back into the firelords wife hands in the Hokages office. After the cats owner left the Hokage said "Ok team 7 your next mission is..."

Just then the door to his office open and Team 8 walked in. Kurinai said "Team 8 reporting mission success."

Kiba said "Sorry for the interuption sir but can our next mission be of higher rank, if I have to chase a cat or pick weeds one more time I will go insane."

The Hokage said "Ok I have a joint mission for you. C-rank escort duty. You can come in now." Naruto tensed for a moment. The only ones who caught it was the Hokage.

A man walked in wearing a straw hat and drinking Sake said "I am the master bridgebuilder Tazana, I hope you can protect me."

Naruto said "I am sure we can do it sir, even if we meet an occasional missing nin, we are great ninja."

Kiba said "Naruto, quit trying to act cool you wimp."

Naruto looked at him and said "Hmmm. Did you say something Kiba." Everyone snickered at that and the Hokage said "Meet at the south gate in 2 hours and prepare to be thier for several weeks. Kakashi, Kurinai please stay, also Naruto, I need to ask you about the paint job on the hokage mountiona so please stay."

After everyone left the Hokage said "Ok Naruto whats up."

Naruto said "We will encounter the demon brothers and later before we get to Tazanas we will meet Zabaza, the devil of the mist, he has an apprentice disguised as a mist hunter nin who is a skilled medic nin and has a bloodline of an ice user, last one of his clan, I originally got them to switch sides before they both died. The millionaire Gato is killing wave country. He had over 600 mercenaries who work for him in that country. We encounter 120 and most of them died before retreating. The ones that we did not meet joined the sound village and helped attack us. I would like to try and get Zabaza and Haku to join the leaf at all possible."

The Hokage thought for a moment and said "What do you believe is the best chance to take care of the assigned mission."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Assassination of Gato is a given. Even if we stick to the original mission he will die. The mercenaries we will have to deal with one way or another. Protection of Tazana and his family are both required or mission will fail. Thats all I can think of right now besides the fact the demon brothers use poison on thier weapons."

Kakashi and Kurinai both looked at each other and then the hokage said "Ok Naruto, If you can get the Zabaza and his aprentice to join then so be it, if not you will have to get rid of them. Gato assassination is approved if you have a chance, he is wanted in fire country anyways for slavetrade. The mercs are your own discretion but I am trusting all three of you with the protection of the clients and your teams. Naruto, if you have to use everything at your discretion. Good luck and dismissed."

Naruto leaf shushined to his apartment and got all of 2 dozen kunias, 1 dozen tripronged kunia , Foxbreath, exploding tags, his travel scroll of food and camping supplies his parents got for him. He also got a first aid scroll that contained antidote, peroxide, gause and wraps, and soldier pills, and bloodpills.

**"Kitt, what is bothering you know. I can feel you are worried about something, I have been asleep for a few hours now so I dont know whats going on."**

Naruto "Kyu-chan, I hope it wont be necessary but I may half to use more of your chakra on this mission. I got a bad feeling."

**"All you have to do is ask kitt and it is all yours."**

Naruto "Talk to you later." And Naruto shushined to the gates. When he got there Hinata was already there along with Shino, Tazana, Kurinai, Sakura and Kakashi were all there. Everyone was waiting on Kiba.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and reach into his weapon pouch and pulled out 2 three pronged kunias. Naruto then handed one to Hinata and said in a low voice "If you are ever in trouble and you need my help just throw that near you on the ground ok."

Hinata nodded and put the kunia in her weapon pouch.

Naruto said "Kakashi-sensie, heads up." and threw his other kunia at Kakashi who caught it. Once Kakashi actually looked at it he droped his book he was reading and said "You know that jutsu Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah, I know it and can use it up to 2 miles in one throw but it eats the chakra. I only use it as a last resort. I just got a bad feeling about this mission."

Kakashi put it in his weapon pouch as Kiba ran up. Kakashi picked his book up and when Naruto saw which version it was Naruto laughed as he remember what happen last week.

Flashback

Team 7 had been doing D-rank missions for a week now and today when they got to their meeting spot Kakashi was actually on time.

Kakashi said "Today we got an easy job but it will take us all day. We got a editing job for a famous author. He wants us to edit all three sets of his series.'

Hinata said "Who is the author and what books are they, I may have read them."

Kakashi said "I dought you have but the author is Jiarya."

Naruto yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sasuke said "whats your problem dobe, I am sure it is a good book, what ever it is."

Hinata blushed and said "Yeah its a good book, mom got me a copy the night of graduation to start reading for later."

Naruto sighed and said "Well I guess it cant help, lets go meet ero-sannin. Matter of fact I think I need to meet him anyways."

Team 7 went to the hotspring. When they got thier Kakashi said "I dont know where he is in this area."

Naruto heard perverted giggling and said "I know where he is follow me."

Naruto lead them to the fence on the wemon side and Naruto saw him peeking. He then jumped up into a tree and after he see who was inside. Naruto saw one person he was ticked off about. He then jumped down and then tapped him on the shoulder and said "You know, I know you like peeking ero-sannin but one of those wemon in their is a friend of mine and unless you want me to attack you I would stop right now. Also we are here to edit your book for you."

Jairya looked one time at the group and tossed three manuscripts at them and said "Here is the books I need edited but dont tell me what to do kid."

Naruto sighed and said "Do you have a pen and a sheet of paper."

Jairya looked at him and said "OH, a future researcher, sure kid." He then handed it to Naruto. Naruto then wrote something real quick and and said "You might want to read this."

Jairya looked at it real quick. Stoped and reread it.

_Ero-sannin_

_What does a waterballoon, a rubber ball and a balloon full of air have in common. Want to know how I know that stop peeping on my mom before I have dad shove it up you ass. Want to know the answer, ask the Hokage when alone to meet an ABNU codenamed fox and be sure to describe the wemon for him in private._

He then looked at Naruto and said "Do you know what it is."

Naruto said "Sure do and tell him I am ready to sign it this afternoon after the mission. I am sure you will want to meet me agian, now we got a book to read."

Naruto then walked over to Hinata and saw a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Naruto then looked at Sasuke and saw him looking white with discuss. Naruto whispered to Hinata "I still think he is gay, look."

Kakashi who was above them said "I am starting to agree, think we should introduce him to Gia and Lee."

Naruto said "No, even they dont deserve it."

Hinata giggled and Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said "What."

Hinata said "Read this."

Naruto read the page she was on and then looked at her and she said in a whisper "We are definately trying that."

Flashback end.

Everyone was about a mile away from Konaha now and Naruto said "Kakashi-sensie, have you made it to page 61 yet."

Kakashi looked at him and said "Know not yet why."

Hinata saw the book and said "Very educational."

Everyone looked at them and Naruto said "One of our missions last week was to edit that and two other books."

Kurinai said "Kakashi, tell me you did not."

Kakashi said "Hm, you say something Kurinai."

Naruto said "Dont worry Kurinai, the author met Ankos new fling after he peeped on her that day. The Hokage had to get it published for him because he is still in the hospital. Something about snakevenom and High speed impact but thats what I wa told in rumor, you never know."

Kurinai had to muffle a snicker at that. Naruto suddenly tensed as well as both sensies.

Naruto slowed his pace and wrapped a exploding tag around a kunia untill he fell to the back of the group. Kakashi walked toward the front and Kurinai got closer to Tazana. Everyone walked past a pair of puddles in the road and Naruto dropped the kunia right before you get to the puddles. After he made it about 5 feet past the puddle he charged a Rasengan in each hand in front of him. He then waited until both men started to come out of thier puddles. The exploding tag went off and both men were suprised by the explosion. As they flew away from it Naruto appeared in front of both and said as he shoved a "Rasengan" into both men. Everyone in the group had jumped to a defensive position when the explosion happened. They only had time two see two men fly away from Naruto location as two balls of energy were in his hands.

Both men flew backward and into a tree on each side. Once they hit a tree the Rasengans exploded and the wend toar at thier cloths before both me passed out from pain.

Kakashi said "Good job Naruto, now Tazana we need to have a talk."

As Tazana explain to Kakashi about Gato. Kurinai was interogating the demon brothers. Everyone else was looking at Naruto. Naruto just leaned agianst a tree and waited. Sasuke walked over to him and said "Dope, what was that jutsu you used and where did you get it."

Naruto said "That jutsu is a secret. Sorry."

Sasuke said "I demand you tell me where you got it."

Naruto said "I got it from myself if you must know and I am not going to teach it to you, sorry."

Sakura came over and said "You are the deadlast of the class. You should be honor Sasuke wants something from you so you better tell him."

Naruto smiled and said "Sakura, you know the only attractive feature you have."

Everyone was listening in on this especialy Hinata and Naruto said "Your backside whenever you are leaving because I dont have to see you or listen to you anymore."

Kiba snickered, Hinata giggled and Sakura stormed off. Sasuke was still standing there waiting for an answer. Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata and said "Like the fireworks."

Hinata giggled and said "Only you could make people direct thier attention one way when you are actually going the other."

Kiba walked over and said "Hey Hinata, why do you always hang out with that deadlast when you could be with a real man like me."

Hinata said "Sorry Kiba, but I am just being with my best friend Naruto-kun."

Kiba said "What was I thinking, there is no way you would lower yourself to a deadlast when you could be with a real man like me."

Hinata said "I think you are overexagerating yourself Kiba and underexagerating my teammate."

Kakashi and Kurinai walked up and said "Well, this C-rank mission is actually a A-rank mission. Do you want to return home or continue."


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone talked they continued on thier mission. Sasuke was brooding more. Kiba started eying Hinata, Naruto was getting jelous but you could only tell it with a twitch. Hinata was ingoring Kiba and trying to keep Naruto calm. Shino just had his bugs start scouting a little. Sakura, well Sakura was just watching Sasuke.

After about 2 days of travel they made it to the shore of fire country. Originally it was just a small boat just big enough for 6 people. Now that there are 9 without the boat driver they half to find a new way to get to the land of wave.

After discovering this problem. They sat up camp. As everyone was sitting around a fire Naruto said "I have a way to get us all there but everyone will get a little wet."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "What you got planned."

Naruto smiles and said "Frogs."

Kakashi smiled and everyone else looked confused.

Kiba said "What would some stupid frogs be able to do to get us to the other shore."

Naruto said "Anyone got some blank scrolls."

Kurina and Kakashi both pulled out about 2 scrolls each.

Naruto took them and said "I know I am going to get slapped for this but any cloths weapons, food, medicane, sleeping material, undergarments and books you dont want wet I would get them out and put them ready for me."

Naruto started drawing seals on the blank scrolls Everyone got thier stuff gather and after Kurinai gave Sakura a little chat. Naruto sealed everyones stuff. After that everyone got to the shore.

Sasuke said "I agree with Kiba, what good is some stupid small frogs going to do to get us on the other shore 5 miles away."

Naruto said "Who said anything about small frogs." and Naruto started doing handseals and said "Kyuichose No Jutsu" and suddenly 10 frogs appeared. 9 battletoads 6 feet tall and 1 little orange toad.

Naruto smiled and said "Good to see you agian Gamatachi, I need you guys for a favor. I need to get all of us into wave country which is almost 5 miles from here. I also need you to scout ahead of the others and warn them of any enemy ninja, mercs, and ships. Can you do it for me."

Gamatachi said "**Yeah bro, we can do it but after its done and you get back home you have got to get us some sake. Deal bro."**

Naruto said "Sure, as long as you dont mind the cheap stuff. I am still a gennin."

Gamatachi snickered at that and said "**Please, you and me both know that is crap. You could take on the pervery all day if you went all out agian."**

Naruto looked nervous and said "Yeah, well we need to get a move on. Everyone I need you to crawl on the back of one of the battlefrogs."

All of the gennings looked at him like he was crazy except Hinata. After everyone was on one Naruto said "Hold on and we should make it in less than an hour. Lets go." and with that all of the frogs jumped in the water.

It took right at an hour to get thier because they had to go around a partrol boat. After they got to the other side everyone was soaked to the bone but all made it. Naruto dispelled the frogs and gave everyone back thier stuff. All the girls went into another clearing to change and came back. All the guys had change but Naruto.

Sasuke said "Whats wrong dobe, to stupid to change your own cloths."

Naruto said "No I just dont need to watch." and then he went through about 10 handsigns before saying "Ninpo: Pervert no Hotel" and all of his cloths blew out as wind blew all around Naruto and heat dried the cloths.

Kurinai said "Naruto, if you knew a jutsu that could dry us off why did you not tell us."

Naruto said "Simple. If you dont use the exact amount of chakra durring all three parts of it you either have all you cloths fly off of you, burn off, or get shredded by the wind. I did not think you would want to be naked if you messed up."

Everyone nodded and Sasuke said "Thats it dobe, I demand to know who has been teaching you all these jutsu and giving you all this power."

Naruto said "Hmmm, you say something Sasuke."

Sasuke started to attack Naruto but missed Naruto who replaced himself with Sakura and caused Sasuke to accidently kiss her. Sakura was in heaven for about 3 seconds.

Sasuke got off her quickly and started gagging. He then said "You are one nasty creature. I dont know how anyone can stand to do that."

Hinata said "Kakashi-sensie. I think Naruto-kun is right he is gay."

Naruto said "Sasuke, how can you stand to kiss a woman and not even be effected."

Sasuke said "Like I told you dobe, wemon should know thier place. Have babies and always follow thier husbands orders."

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kakashi all backed away from the massive killer intent comming from Kurenai. Kurenai said "Sasuke, you think that is all wemon are good for and that wemon should know their place right. Well why dont you show me my place."

Sasuke smirked and charged Kurenai with a kunia. Kurenia dodged him and punched him in the ribs. Sasuke went to kick Kurenai in the head who ducked. Kurenai then started doing handseals and said "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death" and she disappeared and reappeared behind him with a kunia at his neck. She then said "If I was your enemy you would be dead now. Looks like you are the one who needs to learn his place."

As soon as Sasuke was released he spun around and punched Kurenai. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut with enough force to break a few ribs. Sasuke was on the ground panting when Naruto said "I dont care if you are the last of the Uchiha, the Hokage of the village or some drunk in a bar. If I ever see you treat a woman like that agian unless she is a enemy and is attacking you I will break every bone in your body. You use to the leaf village is only as long as you are a breading factory. If you do that agian I will end your ability to kill Itachi by cutting out those eyes and burn them. Do I make myself clear."

Sasuke still panting said nothing and Kakashi who helped Kurenai up said "Naruto enough, lets get going."

Everyone got back into a diamond formation around Tazan, Naruto and Hinata on the left. Sakura and Sasuke on the right. Kiba and Shino in the front and Kakashi and Kurenai in the back with Tazana in the middle.

They traveled for a while until Kiba, Naruto, Kurenai, and Kakashi all yelled "DUCK" with Kakashi pulled down sakura and sasuke, Kurenia pulled Tazana, Naruto pulled Hinata down and both Kiba and Shino got down on their own as a giant sword swung over their head and stuck into a tree.

Naruto was prepared for Zabaza. Naruto stood up and took a defensive position. Suddenly their was some clapping from where the sword originally came from. Naruto looked at the where the clapping came from and saw a face he had not seen in 9 years.

The man in the tree was dressed in a junion outfit and had a cloud headband on. Next to him was a man with a stone headband on. The man from cloud said "See what I told you. It is not hard to tell that hes the Yodaimes son"

The man with a stone headband said "Yes, you are right I shall leave you know and informed the leader of stone, cloud, and sound. You hold them off." and the man turned into stone and dissolved into the ground.

All the gennins were wondering what they were talking about. Naruto said "Shit, Kakashi, what should we do."

Kakashi said "Naruto, we have a mission complete. You recognise the guy from cloud right."

Naruto said "Yeah, he was the one I stopped from kidnapping Hinata, I thought they killed him."

Kurenai said "Apparently not."

Zabaza said "Since it appears you have your own problems to deal with why dont you hand over the old man and I will be on my way."

Naruto said "Keep you shoes on Zabaza and you stepson Haku up thier. We will take care of you in a minute. Kakashi, You want mist or cloud."

Before Kakashi could say anything the cloud ninja said "Stupid boy, dont worry. After I kill you I will take the pretty little Hyuuga and cut out those eyes."

Naruto said "Sorry Kakashi, times up, I will take cloud, I will try for alive but you know how that goes. Kurenia you mind watching over everyone."

Kurenai said "No go ahead, have fun."

Naruto started handsigns and said ""Kyuichose No Jutsu." and 4 foxes appeared each with three tails. One said "**What can we do for you Lord Naruto."**

Naruto said "Protect everyone with a leaf headband and also the old man with the straw hat. Thier is one long range fighter in the woods with a ice bloodline. Keep an eye out for him and also a stone ninja who may or may not still be in the area."

The foxes all yipped at that and Naruto put his hands in a seal and said "Release" and Naruto chakra started going up.

Naruto then got into his Tiajustu stance and closed his eyes before opening them and saying "Shirogen" and his eyes had changed to 4 rings with 2 commas around it. He then disapeared only to reappear beside the cloud ninja who was in a tree who jumped and tried to attack from above with an ax kick. Naruto use chakra to hold onto the tree and swung under the tree branch he was on only to come up on the other side with a Kunia in hand to meet the cloud ninjas kunia.

Kakashi saw Naruto start and said "Shall we Zabaza." and pulled up his eye patch to reveal his Sharingan and charged Zabaza. Sasuke saw the Sharingan and was thinking _what the hell._

Kurenai seeing both battles started said "Ok all of you listen up. Kakashi and Naruto have thier hands full right now so I need all of you to take a defensive formation around Tazana. Hinata scan the area for the other two ninjas and see if you can find them. Shino sent out some of your bugs to help look for them but stay out of Naruto and Kakashi way. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura pyramid formation around the client and no back talking. Leave the foxes alone. They are under Narutos orders."

Sakura said "Kurenai sensie, what did those two ninja mean by son of Yodiame when he was talking about Naruto."

Kurenai said "I dont know sakura, dont worry about it now and do your duty."

Suddenly thier was and explosion from where Naruto was fighting. And someone was flying into a tree near the group. Naruto landed by the group and was panting waiting on the cloud ninja to move. Naruto had blood running down his right arm and several cuts in his clothing . He also had blood running down his left leg but nothing else wrong besides sweating.

Kurenai ask "Naruto, was was that explosion."

Naruto said "Exploding clone but that is not whats got me nervous right now."

Hinata ask "What is it Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "That ninja fought with not only cloud jutsus but leaf, stone and sound jutsu. Wheres Kakashi."

Naruto looked over to where Kakashi was fighting Zabaza only to see him trapped in a waterprison. Naruto sighs and said "Kurenai can you have someone tie him up and have Hinata Jyuuken his arms and a couple in his legs."

Kurenai nods and Kiba starts tieing the cloud ninja up. Naruto pulls out a triprong kunia and throws it at Zabaza. Zabaza sees it coming at him and catches it but realises he just messed up when he see the boy who threw it smirk before dissapearing in a yellow and red flash only to appear beside him delivering a massive punch to the stomach breaking 4 ribs. Zabaza goes flying off the water and into some trees. Kakashi falls into the water being freed from the prison. Naruto helps him up and to the shore Where Kakashi covers his eye to conserve what chakra he has left. Naruto starts slowly walking toward Zabaza only for several senbons to stab Naruto knocking him out. Haku arrives and flees with Zabaza. Kakashi pulls the neddles out of Naruto and carries him back to the group onto to collapse himself.

The group starts walking toward them when Naruto starts glowing with red charkra a little and wakes up after its over. Hinata sighs and said "You over did it agian Naruto, huh." Naruto just shakes yes.

Kurenai walks over and said "Can you travel or do you need help."

Naruto said "Hinata, in my chest pocket is a scroll marked first aid. I need you to get me a Soldier pill and I need the wound on my arm fixed with that healing jutsu you have been learning. I could heal it myself but with as low on chakra as I am I dont want to put to much pressure on my coil system right now."

Hinata nods and after getting the soldier pill for Naruto and Kakashi she uses the minor medical justs to stop the bleeding. "Narutokun, thats all I can do right now. Your muscles will be soar the rest of the day probably."

Naruto stands up and Hinata gets on his left side and helps support him walk. Sasuke and Kiba carried Kakashi with everyone else following as the head to Tazanas house.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto woke up the next day. He could hear people talking downstairs. After getting up and changing Naruto was stiff but besides that he was fine. Naruto went downstairs and everyone stopped talking.

Kakashi was sitting at the table drinking tea, Kurenai and Hinata were helping Tsunami sat food on the table Shino was sitting quietely. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Sakura was looking like she had a lot of questions. Kiba was petting Akumaru.

Naruto sat at one of the empty chairs and said "So whats up."

Hinata asked "How are your injuries Narutokun."

Naruto said "I am a little soar but completely healed and almost all my chakra is back now."

Kakashi said "I have one question, how did you run out of chakra."

Naruto said" lets see I used Water walking C-rank Jutsu, Tree climbing D-rank jutsu, Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) with 6 clones that is A-Rank jutsu, Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo) once which is an B-rank jutsu. Rasengan once which is an S-Rank jutsu. Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon 4 foxes which is a C-rank jutsu. Used replacement at least a dozen times which is an E-rank jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu 3 times which is a B-Rank jutsu. Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) once which is also a S-rank jutsu. Plus using my bloodline and you get the picture."

Sasuke said "Dobe, who taught you those jutsu. Is Kakashi teaching you on the side. Tell me know."

Naruto said "Maybe later, we got other things to discuss." Naruto then turned to Kakashi and Kurenai and said "So what do we do know. I know we need to continue this mission but we also need to get word back to the Hokage as fast as possible."

Kakashi said "How fast is your fastest summon."

Naruto said "Feather is my fastest, he could make it back to Konaha in about 8 hours but he cant go get near the village. I could use Gamatachi but the only person he could puff to his location might not be in the village or undercovar so thats not an option. What about you."

Kakashi said "Darkwing is my fastest but it would take him 36 hours to get their but he cant speak so that makes it harder."

Naruto said "You think pakkun can hold onto feather and finish from about 5 miles out."

Kakashi thinks for a moment and said "Yeah, he should be able to. Now that we know how to get a message to the Hokage fast what should it be."

Kurenai said "I dont know but with that cloud ninja we interigated before he died said that after the cloud incedent the Raikage sent him to Iwa on a treaty mission. While he was thier he saw a bar where a picture of the Yodiame was being used as a dartboard. He said because of the holes in it and the alchohal he thought Naruto was the Yodiame son. After that he went into the kage office thier in Iwa telling them about a three year old kid that looked like the Yodiame. At first they dismissed it but after getting a picture of Naruto somehow as well as info on his situation they believed it then. Apparently the Otokage heard about it and said he believed it and they been talking."

Sakura who was sitting quite the whole time said "So are you going to tell us, are you the Yodiame son."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Kurenai and said "I do look like Yodiame for a reason but I am not allowed to tell that reason without the Hokage permission."

Shino said "Naruto, what was that red chakra that came off you after the battle. My bugs became scared of it."

Naruto said "Agian, part of the reason I look like Yodiame but not allowed to tell without permission."

Sakura said "Well if you are not the Yodaimes son then all we have to do is run a simple bloodtest and then we wont have to worry about it."

Kakashi said "Its not that simple Sakura. Iwa hates our guts for beating them in the war. The Yodiame was one of our greatest heros. They are looking for any excuse to start another war. Cloud has been mad at us since the cloud incedent. They signed a peace treaty and the same day and the same man who signed it was on a secret mission to kidnap Hinata so they could take out her eyes to learn her family bloodline secret and probably worse. The new sound village is our worst problem. The Otokage is a S-class missing nin by the name of Orochimaru. He was responsible for alot of deaths in are village. He hated the Yodiame almost as much as he hates our village because he was not chosen as Hokage. If he can get Cloud and Iwa to join him we are in trouble."

Naruto said "Even if Iwa or Cloud killed me it would not stop them from trying to fight us. Most of it is just polotics but some of it is like Sasuke and his brother. Sasuke wants to kill Itachi because Itachi killed the rest of the clan off. Now say Itachi is the leaf village and sasuke is Iwa. Get it now."

Sakura nodded yes.

Kakashi said "Naruto, I hate to say it but we got to use Gamatachi.We will just have to tell him to say, Hokage office private now until they get thier. We will all start working at the bridge with Tazana family there as well starting tomorrow. Naruto come with me outside and summon Gamatachi for me."

Kurenai said "Alright everyone this is what we will do. I want my team to take 12 to 6 at night Kakashi team 6 to 12 and night. Days we both share, Take all weapons and gear along with us to the bridge. We will bring the whole family with us. Any where we go we go as a team. Got it." After everybody nodded yes they finished eating.

Kakashi and Naruto were in the woods behind the house. After Naruto summoned gamatachi he said "Gamatachi, I need a huge favor. We are in it deep now. I need you to puff to Jairya and tell him to get to the Hokages office fast. Then I need you to puff to dad..."

Gamatachi interupted him and said "**but bro, you know we are not suppose to do that for his safety."**

Naruto said "I know but thier is a chance I may not make it back to the village alive now. When you puff thier if he is in his ABNU uniform just say you lost your summoners location and need to be taken to the Hokage fast. That should keep him safe. After you get to the Hokages office make sure they are alone and all privacy seals are up. After that tell them that the cloud ninja we returned was alive and he figured out who I am. He informed Iwa and cloud. They also found out about me being a container. Also Orochimaru has found out and is using it as a way to team up agianst us. Both teams have almost figured it out because of the Stone and Cloud ninja we got. The stone got away but we interigated the cloud before he died. Mission is still continueing but all caution is to the wind."

Kakashi said "Protecting builder and family, assassinate Gato when we can. Thats all we can report now."

Gamatachi said "**Ok bro I will do it but you have to stand up for me with pops ok."** Naruto nodded and Gamatachi puffed out of existance."

Two hours later the Hokage was enjoying a nice cup of Tea and reading the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise when a knock came on his door. The Hokage put his book away and looked for something to do since all of his paperwork was done. He sighed and said "Come in."

A ABNU in a fox mask came in carrying a orange summon frog. The Hokage was confused for a moment. He knew Arashi was the ABNU but Gambunta had promised to not send any frogs to him until the time was right. The frog jumped on the desk and said "**Make sure all seals are up."**

Arashi and the Hokage both checked and once they were done Arashi said "Gamatachi whats up and why did you pop to me, great lie but why now."

Gamatachi said **"Bro said they are in deep, the cloud ninja that you all release was still alive. He figured out who bro was and also found out he was the container. The ninja told cloud and Iwa. Cloud ninja dead now after interegation. Iwa nin escaped. Snakeman found out also and is trying to get into action. Bro said they are fixing bridge, kill Gato. Both teams heard most of what cloud braged out. Getting nosy. Pervert on his way here. He was first stop. Thats all. Got any sake." **

Arashi grabed a bottle and gave it to the frog and the frog puffed out of existance. Arashi said "Now what. The timeline was changing in a few months anyways."

The third said "This just confirmed what Jairya told me about a possible warpact but I was not for sure. I think we should go back to joint kages agian like the First and Second. When Jairya gets here I will send him for Tsunada. Congrats my friend. Today you come back from the grave."

Arashi pulled of his Abnu uniform and unsealed his Kage robes and put them on. He then said "Lets have all of my old friends and clanheads come for a private meeting before we have a council meeting. I know it is going to be fun. I say Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanko, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Aburame and Anko"

The third nodded and had his secretary summon them. The third said "Why dont you use Jairya invisibility jutsu until I tell you to drop it."

Arashi smirked and after a few seals he was invisible.

20 minutes later all the clan heads and Anko was in the Hokages office. The third said "I am glad you all came here in such a hurry. We will be having a council meeting later to discuss some issues."

Hiashe said "What is it Hokage that you would need to alert the clans first before the council and why is Special junnion Anko here sir."

A voice from behind them said "Because she is a joint clanhead right now." As Arashi dropped the jutsu. Almost everyone was stunned. Especially when Arashi wrapped his arms around Anko and kissed her.

The third cleared his throught and said "You are going to learn a secret that has been kept for thirteen years until now. Hiashe already knows about part of this since he was in on it from the begining along with Arashi, myself, Anko, Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai and about 10 ABNU. The exact details I cant give you but it all started to almost 2 week before the Kyuubi attack. My former student Orochimaru attacked the Kyuubis family and killed them. She became enraged and attacked us because she thought he was still with us. If you all remember we ordered all civilians to leave but a bunch still stayed. We were informed about this by an a person who came from about 8 years from now in our future, at the time 20 years ahead. I know how that sounds but it is the truth. Because of this knowledge we have been able to change some major events. Originally the death toll for the Kyuubi attack was tripple what it is know. He also was instrumental in the cloud incedent 3 years after Kyuubi. He is also the reason why Sasuke Uchiha is not the last Uchiha in this village right now. Thier are 6 children all under 6 years old hidden safely right now not counting Sasuke. The events that happened to Sasuke still had to happen in order to keep the events as close as possible. He was also the one who sealed Kyuubi into Naruto that night and also gave all his memmories to Naruto. He sacraficed himself to the deathgod. Arashi has been in the village this whole time under disguise for 2 reasons. One was to help with the events we needed to change. The second was to keep an eye on his son Naruto."

Gasps went through the room.

After everyone had time to let the information sink in Nara Shiko said "If you dont mind me asking sir, If this secret had been going on for that long why do you choose know to tell us."

Arashi said "Originally we were waiting till after the sand sound war durring our chunnin exams in a few months but before Sasuke defection to sound, but because of us changing the timeline a new set of events is starting. A important mission was just interupted with the cloud ninja that we turned back over is still alive and we were able to get confirmation on data Jairya has been getting. Originally that ninja died nearly started a war but cloud wanted Hiashe head, his brother stiched with him to save his life. This time we got thier forbidden scroll. Cloud and Iwa have found out Naruto is Arashi son and also the vessal of Kyuubi. Orochimaru is using this to form an alliance with his village of sound and them."

Aburame Jun, shinos dad said "What is it you want us to do." all the other clan heads nodded and the Third said "I am planning on having Jairya get Tsunada to be Godiame but we are going back to the 2 hokage system we originally had. One internal, One external. I know their are people on the council who have some power and have done things that could be consider treason. If the Leaf village is going to stop the one major threat we have coming up besides this possible war we need to get ready now."

Yamanka Inoichi said "What threat is that sir."

The third said "A group of S-class criminals which Itachi is a member are fixing to start gathering and extracting all the tailed demon that are all sealed right now. They want to free a demon from its prison that all the other ones banned together to stop nearly 10,000 years ago. It is believed this demon is the one that caused the great armagedon that destroyed 3/4 of all life on the planet. So since Arashi stepping back in as Hokage I know that several council members will try and have Naruto killed or try and start a revolution and we can not afford that now."

Hiashe said "You already know this but Naruto had the full protection of the Hyuuga clan since he is engaged to my daughter Hinata and everything he has done for this village."

Nara Shiko said "It would be to troublesome not to. I give him the protection of the Nara clan."

Aburame Jun said "I have had a bug following him most of his life and I have never seen him severly harm or kill anyone so I give him the protection of the Aburame clan."

Yamanka Inoichi said "I never had a grudge agianst the kid and after what he pulled on team selection day I say sure, why not he has my clans protection.

Inuzuka June said "My pack has kept thier noses to the ground keeping and eye on him and the only time I ever see the fox interact with him is when he is injured or out of chakra. He has my clans protection.

Akimichi Chouza said "Naruto was always kind to my son and was one of the only friends he had beside shikamaru plus he loves Ichiraku ramen. No one that is bad can love that delicious food. He had my clans support."

Arashi said "I want to thank you all and its good to see you all agian face to face. Oh and incase you have not figured it out Anko is my wife. The only people who knew it was me her and the third but it will be common knowledge soon I guess.

Hiashe said "So when is the council meeting."

The third said "It should start in about ten minutes lets be on our way. Anko I can asume you will be going back to help Ibiki right, please let him know he might have some new guest shortly." and with that everyone left. Arashi put a henge on as they left.


	8. Notes

I am not disrespection any of the reviewers or the fans in my comments here, I admit I have made some mistakes but a few major ones I have my reasoning behind listed below. Please continue to read and review so I can make this story and my future ones even better for the enjoyment of myself and others. Thank you.

If anyone is interested in betaing this or any of my stories I would appreciate it.

I would like to thanks for the info on who the parents are because I was not able to find them. As for the problem with spelling I am planning to go back and fix them as soon as I get the next major event out of the way which wont be the chunnin exam, something else. As for the Hiraishin jutsu and Naruto knowing it such a young age. I made it were he knows it and can use it but he has not mastered it yet and it eats his chakra severly. If you read what I made his original bloodline do you will see its especially devoted to making the body high speed. Each level makes the body have less stress on it from high speed. As for the sealing, Naruto does have some sealing experience from Ero-sannin, but the seals for Hiraishin he only had to you the Sharingan version that was added to his bloodline, added to the fact his father who invented the jutsu is alive to teach him the seals for it and make the kunia.

As for him having photographic memory, no he does not, but Naruto blames himself for all the deaths Kyuubi cost so thats why he learned how many died, and the cloud incedent he was told durring the chunnin exam in great detail by neji. As for not being attack as often as a child, he was getting trained early, had people to help look after him more, including an almost full time ABNU in a fox mask Kaza arashi. As for Naruto being to strong I admit he is stronger than he originally was but since he had a Tiajustu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu experts. A assassination expert and a Kage help in Training to use jutsu properly yes I agree he is stronger, but E rank and D rank jutsu are hard for Naruto to learn because he had Kyuubi flooding him almost all his life. But even with better chakra control this time around it is only high chunnin to low junion.

Now the fact of Naruto going back in time in this fic was not Naruto choice, it was Orochimaru who planned on Naruto dieing in the attack. Kyuubi told Naruto later in his life why she attack because of her adoptive family, she never had children. Naruto does not know where kyuubis lair was and he woke up in a hospital bed after the event happened.

Anko at the time of Naruto birth I am saying 15. She graduated accademy at age 9 and apprentice till age 13 under Orochimaru. Arashi was 24 and I know that that is a lot older but some arrange marriages and others are even older. Example are a 14 year old girl with a 35 year old man of royal families or weath. Ninja are a good example, they know they can die at any time so they rush into families or they may not have one.

Now the Rasengan I did make a mistake in the ranking of it and will be correcting it, as for the hunting with it, I know a complete rasengan would grind the insides up and kill a creature, I will go back and change that so the hit will be a fatal move in location and have him use a kunia to cut some meat for them to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

The council of Konaha can best be describe as a pile of crap. The only good that comes out of it is the family of the council members dont have to listen to them while thier gone to meetings. Today is going to be a little different. When word came to all the council members that the Hokage had called a meeting all of them tried to come up with an explination of why. Some thought the demon had been killed. Others thought the Hokage is stepping down. Some even thought that the Hokage should be replace for calling the meeting in the first place.

The one thing that everyone notice was that 6 of the major clanheads on the council had not made it yet. It became even more apparent when they came walking in with a big smile on thier faces as they all sat down. Finally the Hokage came in with a ANBU in a fox mask walking beside him. The third took the the platform in the middle and cleared his throught to get everyone attention.

The third said "I have called you all here for a few important matters. The first is I would like to welcome back an elite member of our community from a 13 year mission. I know when you see who he is many of you are going to react badly so please try and remember we are here in an official compacity. You may remove the disguise now."

The ANBU removed the mask he had on and then released the henge. The results was spectacular as the cloak the ANBU had turned from black to a white cloak with flames across the bottom and the kanji for Yodiame on the back. His hair transformed from long brown hair to spiky blond hair, his brown eyes change to crystal blue. Everyone thier relised exactly who was in front of them. Arashi Kazama.

Arashi said "It is a great to be back from my disguise mission."

A member of the civilian sector council said "Oh Yodiame, its so nice of you to finally come back so you can finish the demon."

Arashi said "Is that so."

Danzo said "Yes thats so, if you would have been here you would have seen the threat the demon poses to this village. I dont know why you did not before but if you dont want to get your hands bloody my Root members would be more then happy to do it for you."

Arashi said "Root...Root...Did I not disband that before the Kyuubi attack for blantant disregards to the chain of command and various crimes. I also could have swore that I revoke you right to be a council member after you order the death of Fujiko Uchiha after he embaresed you."

Danzo said "How dare you speak about my ABNU, you vile reject. I would make a better Hokage than you ever would. I can see it now, you are both to weak to lead this village and rule it with the Iron hand it deserves. And my first act is to kill the Kyuubi."

The third said "And you think that is what this village needs. Any of you support his claim."

After about 10 people raised thier hands. Arashi said "Well congrats. Danzo and the rest of you who raised your hands will be immediately executed for treason." Before anyone had a chance to react 15 ANBU appeared behind all eleven of them and killed them. Before leaving with the bodies.

After that thier was only 15 people left of the council. The third said sadly "Now that we got the traitors out of the way I will tell you why this meeting was called for. Arashi and myself have decided that we need to return to the way this village was created. I know the first and second thought that one man could do the job better. No he cant. We need one Hokage to take care of and one to protect it. I have already decided that I will be stepping down and the Godiame Hokage Tsunada will take over for me after her return. Arashi will also remain Hokage. Now related to the mission Arashi was on we discovered Orochimaru was the cause of the Kyuubi attack. He wanted revenge agianst our village and killed the Kyuubi family. That is why it attacked. Now I know some of you might be concearned about the seal on Naruto and as well as a possibility of it getting free. Because of a deal we made with it, it agreed to surrender its life and chakra to the original and the new seal on it by the age of 20 or in return for us getting its revenge on Orochimaru."

Murmers went out through the crowd and one of the villager council members said "Are you sure we can trust the demon."

Arashi said "Yes on one simple reason. The person who took my place and did the sealing made the deal with the Shinigami himself. Breaking the deal would result in immediate death for the Kyuubi. It agreed as long as we keep our end of the deal and eliminate Orochimaru. Why else would you think I would agree to use my own son as the container."

Sweet silence.

Suddenly Hiashe said "Also I would like to inform the council and village that Naruto is engaged to my daughter Hinata and has the protection of the Hyuuga clan."

"and the Nara clan"

"and the Yamanko clan"

"and the Inuzuka clan"

"and the Akimichi clan"

"and Aburame clan"

"and the Kazama clan" said Anko from the back of the room.

The third said "I am making a public announcement that Naruto real name and the Yodiames return this afternoon. That is all, dismissed."

After the meeting was over Arashi walked out of the room with Anko and the Third heading back to the office. People on the street when they saw him had various reaction. After they made it back to the office Arashi summoned Gamatachi.

Arashi said "Tell Naruto and almost everyone knows about his engagement, me being alive, and him being my son. He also has the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanko, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Aburame clans official protectiona and your mom is public knowledge. Tell your dad I will summon him for the bachler party or for drinks sooner."

Gamatachi said "**I will tell him but you both are going to have to start giving me some sake if I am going to be a messanger. Cya" **and with that he puffed out.

Naruto was sitting on the couch with everyone else resting when a pop sound and some weight landed on his head. Naruto grabbed Gamatachi and said "Whats up."

Gamatachi said "**Not until I get some sake dammit. I am a frog, not a messanger."**

Naruto snorted and said "Fine, Tazana you got any more sake."

Tsunami said "yes he does, he dont need to drink that stuff anyways." as she reached into a closet and pulled out 2 bottles. She gave them both to Gamatachi and said "Since you have been so kind to relay messages you can have both."

Tazana was on his knees crying and saying "NNNOOOOO"

Gamatachi drank one bottle before croaking and saying "Your pops said everyone knows hes alive, who your mom is, who you really are, and also the protection of the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanko, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Aburame clans. He also said your engagement is announced also. Cya."

Before anyone could say anything "EEEEEEEKKKKK" was heard and a blue haired blur was seen running right into Naruto. By the time the blur was gone everyone could see Hinata kissing Naruto.

Kiba asked "What the hell just happened."

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Looks like Naruto is getting a kiss from his fiance. Nothing unusual."

Shino being the most logical of the group said "What does this mean for us now."

Kakashi said "Well, if I was to interpret it, the biggest S-class secret of the village was just announced."

Naruto said "Thank god, I can finally quit being an idiot."

Kurenai said "Well, at least you can use your birth name, though I do wonder how much of the secret was announced."

Naruto sighed and said probably everything but my generations part."

Hinata who had her head on Narutos shoulder said "Maybe you should tell them about the sealing and how you were named after him."

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and said "Yeah Hinata, I think I will since three of the of the 6 clans that are protecting me...

Kakashi interupted and said "Actually its more than 6 clan. Thiers the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanko, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Saratobi, Aburame, and Hatake clans that you have the protection of."

Naruto smiled a real smile and then saw the look on the gennins faces and said in a nuetral tone "I guess you could say it started to before the Kyuubi attack. A man came to the village and gave the hokage information about the Kyuubi attack before hand so they were able to save some lives. I was born the day of Kyuubis attack. You all know how the kyuubi was defeated right, well you are only half right. Instead of killing the fox he was sealed because a demon is immortal unless you make it mortal. What most of the villagers thought until now was that the Yodiame, sealed the Kyuubi and died. However the truth is the man who gave the information to the Hokage did the sealing and I was given his name. The Yodaime used this to the villages advantage and acted as if he was dead to protect me, my mother and the village from his enemies. My real name is Naruto Uzimaki Kazama, the heir to the Kazama clan. My mothers name is Anko Kazama, and my father is Arashi Kazama the Yodiame Hokage. By the time I am 20 years old I will have killed the Kyuubi by absorbing its chakra and making it mine, I have been being trained from a young age in secret to use this energy for the beneficial of the village. I also am the only current human to be able to summon Foxes."

Sakura asked in a scared voice "Does that mean that you are the Kyuubi."

Kurenai said "No, he is not. Many villagers that lost loved ones in the attack think that he is but they are to seperate beings. But because of the beliefs of the people Naruto has had several attempts at assassination."

Everyone looked like they were deep in thoughts over the new information they had. Naruto stood up and said "I am going to lay down for a little bit before my shift, I am still the person at heart you have all known, believe it." and with that he went up stairs with Hinata following him.

When they got upstair Naruto closed the doors and got into his sleeping bag on the floor. Hinata went and grabed hers and laid it beside him and said "I love you Naruto-kun, they will all understand. Get some rest." and then laid her head on his shoulder before going to sleep. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before saying "I love you also Hina-chan." and fell asleep."


	10. Chapter 10

_Naruto Dreamworld_

Naruto was standing over a great chasm . On one side was the village of Konaha in all of its glory. On the other side of the chasm was the ruins of that once great city. A figure appeared beside Naruto floating in the air with the face of a demon and 2 horns sticking out of his head. He had the Kanji for death written on his cloths.

The figure said "**Well, well, well, foolish mortal. I must admit the trick you pulled on me was very cleaver. Not many can claim to sacrafice thier soul to me and keep it but you are the first in many meliniums. At first I was just going to take it from this body but after looking into the details of your life and I saw several things that disturbed me. I decided that you must be tested for fooling me."**

Naruto said "I figured sooner or later I would have something to screw my life up. What is this test."

The Shinigami said "**You will not know the details of the test but it will come to a choice. The choice will be simple. It will be a do or do not choice but you wont know until you act on the choice if it was the correct one. Remember death is the only constant, life is the beginning of it . Now look below at the city you claim to love. On one side all of your friends and loved ones stand waiting for your triumphant return. On the other side all your friends and family are dead, burried in the smoking ruins of the village you failed to protect. Your choice and yours alone will decide its fate. You may not tell anyone about this or I will take your life and thiers. Now go foolish mortal and choose your fate."**

_End dreamworld _

Naruto sat straight up sweating heavy and panting. Hinata who was asleep beside him was startled by it.

Hinata asked "Are you ok Narutokun."

Naruto looked around and after calmind down he said "Yeah just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you up. What time is it."

Hinata looked at her watch and said "10 minutes to 6, we should be starting are watch soon."

Naruto nodded and started getting up and taking turns in the bathroom him and Hinata went downstairs. Everyone was still up and looking to be in deep thought. Kakashi sighed and said "Ok Team 8 go get you some sleep, my team will start its watch now."

Team 8 got up and went up stairs. Sakura walked up to Naruto and said "Sorry I freak out back there. It a lot to take in at one time." and she went upstairs to sleep.

Kakashi said "Ok Hinata I want you to take the front of the house. Sasuke you take the back of the house. Naruto you take the east side and I will take the west. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary use the team radios and alert me immediately."

Everyone said "Hia."

Time passed and it quickly turned dark Every 30 minutes they had a radio check to make sure noone spoted anything. Finally 12 oclock came and team 8 took over.

At 6 am they came back in and everyone but Sasuke helped sat the table or cook. Finally Kakashi asked "Sasuke, why do you think you are exempt from helping."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said "I am the rookie of the year, I am the Last of the Uchiha, I have the strongest bloodline in Konaha, and it is beneath me to do wemon and jobs of the weak."

Tsunami, Kurenai, Hinata, and Sakura all brought food to the table on plates. Sakura sat a plate in front of Sasuke. When he went to grab his chopsticks Kakashi took his plate and gave it to Akamaru. Sasuke slammed his fist into the table and said "What the hell do you think your doing."

Kakashi said "I dont know where you got it in your head that you are a god or royalty but as long as I am your sensie and you are my subordinate I am not putting up with it. Until you learn to start treating wemon and your fellow ninja with respect you shall not get any while I am around. If you are hungry you are going to have to get your own food, cook it, and clean up after yourself, and if anyone Looks at Sakura tried and go behind my back I will request that member be put on suspension for 30 days even if you are not my student."

Sakura figited in her spot at the table but said nothing. Sasuke who was ticked off just hmped and storm toward the door. Kakashi said "Oh and Sasuke, if you dont participate in this mission you will not be getting paid."

Sasuke said "Hmp" and walked out the door before slamming the door behind him. Naruto who was slowly eating said softly "The more things change the more they stay the same." Hinata who was sitting beside him heard it and lookes at him kindly.

After breakfast everyone got ready and to leave. When they walked outside Sasuke was was standing on the little bridge going to the house working on his grand fireball jutsu. Kakashi said "Are you ready to go to the bridge Sasuke."

Sasuke said "It is a waste of time, I am to busy getting stronger to kill my brother to care about this simple mission."

Kurenai said "It may be a simple mission but it is the duty of a ninja to complete those mission."

Sasuke pulled out a kunia and grabbed Hinata and said "If this mission gets in the way of me getting strong enough to kill my brother I will kill you all, the client, and his family, failing this mission and going home back to the village and getting someone to give me the stregnth I need. If I cant get it thier maybe I could turn demonboy over there to Cloud, Iwa, or what was it Sound, yeah im sure they will give me what I want."

Naruto closed his eyes from burning and said "Sasuke, get a grip, I wont let you do that Sasuke, release Hinata and calm down or I will have to disarm you." as he open his eyes and they had changed to 5 rings and a 3 point star. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the star started spinning. When they locked eyes Sasuke started seeing black.

When Sasuke was able to see agian he found himself tied to a stake and a redmoon with a blue moon beside it in the skys above him. Naruto said "Welcome to the world of twin moon. It is almost like you ultimate level but with slight variations. Now what should I do to you. Hmmmm. Maybe I should make you remember everything you and your brother as kids. Maybe I could show you failing to kill him. Or maybe I should just show you your future if you dont change. Any request."

Sasuke was fuming and said "Yeah, I got a request. The blood of your and that little whore all over my hands because when this is over that is exactly what will happen."

Naruto sighed and said "Sasuke, why do you even want to live. You are becoming more and more insane every day. You want to know why your will never be able to kill your brother. Its because no matter what you get in life you are never happy. You are always in your brother shadow, even if you kill him you will still be in his shadow as the killer of the Uchiha. You will never get away from him, even if he dies. I have had enough Sasuke for the 24 hours you shall see your clan alive and going about thier lives."

Naruto disappeared and then the scene changed to the Uchiha district. People were walking all around but never said anything to Sasuke. Sasuke saw his father walk by with Itachi as a kid. Sasuke ran at him and tried to kill him but went right through him. He kept attacking until he was ready to pass out. He started yelling "Why...Why...Why...Why did you leave me alive, why cant I kill you, what must I do." Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke and said "Just live little brother, run and live a full life, live for your hate and join me or live your life and show why are family was so great."

The world returned to normal but Hinata was standing behind Naruto, Sasuke fell two his knees and everyone else was on gaurd ready to defend themselfs or the client if Sasuke attacked. Kakashi asked Naruto "What did you do to him."

Naruto said "I gave him what he truly wanted, his family alive agian if only for a little bit but he waisted the chance for his revenge."

Kakashi sighed and said "I see, ok everyone lets go. We have waisted enough time. If you want to join us Sasuke then do so, if not stay in the house and we will see you when we return this evening, but if you attack another Leaf ninja or the client I will kill you."

Everyone started walking toward where the bridge was being built and left Sasuke on his knees where he was. It took them about half an hour to get to the work site. Tazana started giving out orders to the workers. Naruto created 20 Kagebunshins and had them all start aiding the workers, bringing materiels, cleaning scraps, and other easy jobs Kiba and Akamaru were playing with Inari, Shino was standing near the ramp to the bridge using his bugs to scout the area, Sakura and Hinata helped Tsunami pass out water to the workers, Kakashi was sitting on a rail reading his book, Kurenai was meditating.

Around noon a worker walked up to Tazana and said he could not work for him any more because he was afraid for his family. Tazana said he understood and would continue on for the future of the village.

As the day went on everyone was getting tired. Sasuke never showed up. The bridge had almost 1 mile added to it by the end of the day making it over 3 miles long. Another 2 miles and it would be completed. About 5pm Tazana called it a day and everyone started to head home. As the leaf nin and Tazana family got closer to Tazanas home they started smelling smoke. When they made it there they saw the house was on the ground completely burned down.

Kurenai said "Defensive formation, protect the client and his family."

Kakashi said "Naruto, Kiba, Shino, I want you three to start searching the house for any sign of Sasuke or any traps and possible source of the fire, Hinata, use your Byakugan to see if you can see anyone is around and scout for Sasuke. Sakura, stand gaurd over the client."

Hinata scanned the area and came up with nothing, Kurenai and Kakashi looked for any concealed enemies. Shino had his bugs crawl through the ashes looking for Sasuke body. Naruto checked around the east and south side of the house, Kiba checked the north and west side. Naruto and Shino both found nothing. Akamaru started barking and everyone went over to what he was barking at.

When they got there they saw where the grass was burned leading to the house on the west side of the house. Sakura asked "What could have caused this."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto all glanced at each other and Shino said "A katon jutsu."

Tsunami said "Whats a katon jutsu."

Kakashi said "It a jutsu that creates fire and can very greatly."

Tazana said "Like that Sasuke boy was doing this morning."

Kurenai said "Yes, but we dont know if it was him or someone else."

Hinata who was still scouting with her Byakugan said "I found something about a mile west of here."

Kakashi said "What did you find"

Hinata said "It looks like Sasuke headband, but I dont see him."

Kakashi looked at everyone face and said "Kiba, you come with me and everyone else stay and try and find Tazana and his family a safe place to stay." and with that Kiba and Kakashi jumped off toward where Hinata saw the headband.

Kurenai said "Ok Tazana, until we find out whats going on do you have any place you and your family can stay."

Tazana looked at the ground and shook his head no. Everyone looked sad about that. Naruto thought for a moment and said "Tazana, do you know where Gato and his mens base is."

Tazana said "Yeah, everyone in our village knows where he is. We avoid it like a plague to make sure we live. Why."

Naruto asked "Where"

Tazana said "About 2 miles south of town going inland. There is a hanging house that was at one time a hotel casino until Gato came and took took over it somehow."

Kurenai who was quite and listening to the conversation said "Naruto, what is going on in that head of yours."

Naruto looked in the direction Tazana indicated and said "Hinata, what is the status on Kakashi-sensie and Kiba."

Hinata looked and said "They are at the headband and looking around. Why Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Kurenai and said "Do you think you can protect the client and the rest of the gennins until Kakashi and Kiba get back."

Kurenai was not liking where this was going and said "Naruto, you may be advance but you can not be thinking about doing that."

Naruto turned to Hinata and kissed her on the lips before saying "Im sorry Kurenai sensie, if I live you can have me charged after we get back, I love you Hinata."

Kurenai grabed Naruto by the jacket and said "You are not doing it Naruto."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Inari, a hero should always put the welfare of others before himself. Protect those who are precious to you, even if it cost you your life. I am sorry but I already left." and with that he went up in a puff of smoke.

Sakura said "When did he have time to create a bunshin and none of us catch it."

Kurenai said "That is one of Narutos skills. When we helped train him we did not teach him a lot of jutsu, We taught him to master them. Naruto can use several jutsu without handseals."

Tsunami asked "Where did he go and what is he planning."

Just then Kakashi and Kiba landed beside the group and after looking at everyone Kakashi asked "Wheres Naruto and why is everyone upset."

Hinata said "He went to Gatos hideout and is planning of assassinating him."

Kakashi said "Shit, I got to go after him. Which way did he go."

Naruto had already arrived at Gatos hideout by the time he felt his clone dispell. He summoned two 1 tail foxes and had them scout the area around the building. After about 5 minutes they both came back and told him what they found. Naruto used stealth to approach the building. He used chakra and climbed one of the massive trees the building had support wires connected to, After he made it to the top of the tree he walked around it and henge into a squirrel and jumped onto the roof of the building. He ran to one of the air conditioning units on the roof.

After getting there he released the henge and looked around. He saw that there was a skylite near the middle of the roof. After carefully making his way over to it he saw that it was over an indoor swimming pool. Naruto checked the skylite for any security traps. He found a few alarm wires and a security camera. Naruto tensed as he felt a chakra source land on the roof. He relaxed after he saw it was Kakashi.

Kakashi carefully made his way to Naruto. You could tell by the look in his eye he was pissed. Naruto used standard accademy handsigns to tell Kakashi about the security alarms. Kakashi told Naruto that they should leave and go back to the others. Naruto signed That it was our fault Tazana dont have a home now because of Sasuke. Kakashi started to say something when they saw small man with a kane walk into the pool and had 6 men follow him dragging several girls from the ages of 10 to 30 with thier hands chained together in a long set of chains. They could not see any of thier faces clearly but Kakashi and Naruto stayed in thier location and watched as the men threw all of the the girls except 1 into the pool. The 1 they kept was tighed to the wall with her back facing the others. Gato took a seat in his chair and started drinking his sake. One of the men walked a few feet back from the girl and took out a long whip. He then started to use it on the poor girls back.

Kakashi was having a hard time controlling his rage. However Naruto had just lost it. Naruto stood up and drew his sword and jumped onto the skylite breaking it as he fell through it. As he landed the girls in the water all got out quickly and hid in a corner. Gato disturbed about someone attacking his property got up and ran out the door. The 6 men who came in with him all charge at Naruto. Kakashi landed about 10 seconds after Naruto. By the time he landed Naruto had just impaled the last man with his sword. With a quick flick of his wrist all the blood cam off of Foxbreath.

Kakashi ran to the girl who was still tied up to the wall and quickly broke the chains. He laid her on her stomach still not looking at a her face. Naruto looks back at him and said "Kakashi-sensie, see if you can help her and try to get them out of here. I am going after Gato."

Before Kakashi had time to say anything Naruto was done gone. Kakashi sighed and said "Sorry about this miss but I got to check your wounds to make sure you won't die before I can get you out." as he pulled up the back of her shirt and saw multiple whip marks.

The woman said "Kakashi-kun, is that you." in a voice Kakashi knew better than anyone.

Kakashi quickly helped the woman up and looked at her face. "R-R-RRRin, is that you."

Rin seeing his what she could of his face grabbed him in a hug and started to cry, Suddenly a 14 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes ran over to them and said "Mom, are you ok."

Kakashi stiffened for a moment in the hug but relaxes just as soon. Rin smiled and said "Briana, I want you to meet someone I have been promising you to meet your whole life. Briana this is my old teammate Kakashi-kun, Kakashi-kun, I would like you to meet Briana, our daughter."

Naruto after leaving Kakashi ran into the end of the hall only to see mercenaries starting to come out of thier rooms, some clothed more than others. Naruto sighed and said "I dont have time for this shit." So he created ten Kagebunshin and had them start attacking and killing anyone who got in his way. He then summoned 2 foxes with two tail and said "I am looking for a short, fat man, with a cane, find him for me. If someone attacks you and has a weapon take them out unless they have a Konaha headband."

The two foxes started running down the hall taking down the occasional enemy. Naruto started to run down the hall only for a hand to land on his shoulder. Naruto spun around and saw Kakashi standing there. Kakashi said "Naruto, I dont have time to explain, I need you to try and clear me a path for the girls on the way out. It is important." Naruto not really knowing whats going on shook his head and said "Dont mind the blood and give me plenty of room." before he took off down the hall. Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto followed the trail his clones and foxes had created down the first hallway full of bodies. Naruto just rounded the corner when a lightning bolt hit the wall where his head just was. Naruto created a Kagebunshin and had it run around the corner to see what he is facing before it was destroyed by another bolt. Naruto quickly got the info that thier was two enemies standing beside each other with cloud headbands on. Naruto created another clone and sent it back to the last door he passed. The clone quickly went inside and went to the wall closes to where the two ninja were. Naruto had his sword ready and when the Bunshin Daibakuha exploded it blew a 10 foot whole in the wall and blew one cloud ninja into the other. Naruto took the oppertunity and quickly ran to them and stab the one on top in the back before the blade went through him and into the chest of the other cloud ninja. Naruto not taking a chance of them still being alive quickly cut both heads off.

Kakashi was leading the girls down the path Naruto created when they all heard an explosion down the next hall. Most of the girls where scared and Rin asked "What the hell was that."

Kakashi who was in front of her said "I would guess Naruto decided to have a little fun with an Bunshin Daibakuha."

Rin looked at him and said "Bunshin Daibakuha is a Junnion jutsu and that kid looks like hes about a gennin age."

When they rounded the next corner Kakashi and Rin saw the two dead Cloud ninja and both had junnion jackets on. Kakashi said "Naruto may only be ranked as a gennin right now, but in truth his skills are closer to Kage level. After all he knows all his dads jutsu and Sensie sure has a few nice one."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kakashi and said "Two questions, one hes sensies son, and two what do you mean has. Hes dead right."

Kakashi said "Yes to the first and you can get the answer from sensie when we get to Konaha."

Just then a mercenary came flying at them backwards with someone screaming Rasengan.

Naruto had just Rasengan a man who tried to sneak up on him from behind. Now Naruto comes to a large room with slot machines all around and mercenaries everywhere. He then hears chuckling. As Naruto looks up on a balcany he sees Gato standing with Zabaza and Haka along with about 3 Iwa nins.

Gato looks over the balcony and said "Foolish little boy. Did you really think you could come in here and kill me in my own base all by your self."

Naruto said "Actually, I came to kill you and your men and ask Zabaza and Haku if they would like to quit being missing nin and join the Leaf village. Once we heard you were in wave country my team was given detail to offer you Asylum. You are both too good of ninja to be killed for the genocide of the mist agianst bloodlines and the graduation practice they do."

Gato said "Foolish boy, these two are nothing but tools to be used and thrown away just like yourself. These fools dont even care what I make them do as long as I pay them. They are only..."

Naruto interupts him and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah shorty. The big dogs dont want a little chihuahua yipping at us why we talk."

Almost all of Gatos men snickered at that. Gato got angry and said "$10.000 to the man that brings me his head."

Naruto puts his hands in a cross sign before saying "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and the room is filled with over 300 Narutos and the fighting starts. Naruto stands there watching the fighting. Within about 5 minutes all of Gatos merc. were dead. Kakashi walked into the room leading the girls. He walks up to Naruto and said "You know, you could have saved some for me. I got a grudge now. I found something very interesting back there."

Naruto looked at him with a board expression and said "What, someone burn Icha Icha paradise and you found the remains of the book."

Kakashi said "No but that is pretty bad. I found my old teammate and my daughter I did not know about."

Naruto said "Ok. I will let you have the little piggy. I was just fixing to find out if we got us a couple of new ninjas."

Naruto walks into the mass of bodies and said "So Zabaza, Haku, whats your answer."

Gato said "I will give you $1million to kill that little brat right now."

Zabaza said "Heres the deal kid. I will offer you a challange. If you fight me one on one in a straight swordsman fight and beat me I will join you, if not you will be dead and I still will kill the old man."

Gato started freaking and said "That was not what I told you to do. You will listen to me or I wont pay you."

The three Iwa nins walk over to Gato and said "Gato, does that offer go to us also."

Gato calms down and said "Yes but only if you take out this traitor here and his little girl. I will throw in those girls down there for your entertainment."

The three Iwa nins smiled and said "Sure, we got our selfs a deal. Not only do we get a million dollars from Gato here. The Raikage has already posted a 2 million dollar bounty on the kid and the Tsuchikage has 5 million for his head. Tough luck kid."

Gato hearing this said "Really, and why is he got a bounty on his head that high."

Haku said "Its because hes the son of Konaha Yellow Flash."

Naruto hearing Haku said "Damn, word spreads fast, I mean I was only anounced yesterday to the public and you already heard it."

Haku said "No but the fact you know 2 of the Yellow Flashs personal jutsu is a pretty good indicator."

Kakashi said "So what do we want to do. I mean by the looks of it its 4 junnion and probably 1 chunnin agianst you me and we have civilians."

Naruto glanced back toward the girls and could feel killer intent coming off of Rin.

Naruto then looks at the Iwa nin and said "Zabaza, I will take the dual on your honara as a swordsman as long as you agree not to interfere in my fight agianst the three rockheads."

Zabaza chuckled and said "Sure kid, I accept your terms."

Naruto said "Kakashi, this is my fight. Your job is to take the civilians and your family out of here. If I dont make it watch out for Hinata for me."

Kakashi said "I dont abandon my teammates."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Kakashi, your not abandoning me your getting distractions out **of my way." **Naruto said as he opened his eyes with his bloodline activated and suddenly red chakra started to slowly crawl over Narutos body.

Kakashi seeing Naruto using Kyuubis chakra sighs and said "Quickly follow me and dont fall behind. Things are going to get messy." and he started leading them toward an door that had a sign saying EXIT on it. Gato said "Quick, dont let them escape."**I dont think so, I am your opponent"** Naruto pulled out a kunia and threw it at the 3 Iwa nin and started doing handseals as he said "**Kage Kunia no Jutsu." **and the single kunia turned into 100 kunia.

2 of the Iwa nin jumped away from the middle one as he went through seal before saying "Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)" and a wall of earth comes up and all the kunia imbed into it before they all disapear exept one. Naruto creates 6 shadow clones and send three at 1 opponent and three at another. He then charges at the one that was in the middle who used the jutsu. As he charges he does some seals before using "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)" and a giant toad falls from above the iwa nin and lands on his wall. He dodges to the left to avoid being squashed but fails to notice Naruto on him until its to late. He suddenly feels the life leaving him as his body falls to the ground with his throwt slit wide open.

Naruto turns around and has one of the two remaining Iwa nin flying at him from above. Naruto quickly does some seals for "Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)" as his hair grows out and surrounds his body to become spike. The flying Iwa nin did not have time to react as he was impaled by the spikes. Naruto released the jutsu only to discover the Iwa nin was a suicider as an exploding note goes off throwing Naruto into the wall from the blast. Most of his cloths were scorched by the blast as well as burns on one arm and part of his face but with Kyuubis chakra going though him so much right now the damage to his body is healed in seconds. The last Iwas nin was met with a Rasengan from one of the two clones he was still fighting.

Naruto sighs before standing up and releases Kyuubis chakra and his bloodline. Naruto turns around to look at Zabaza only to facefault. Their sitting on the railing is Kakashi with Gatos body beside him and Zabaza reading Kakashi Icha Icha Paradise. Zabaza said "I liked your deal but his was better. Everything you offered me and a signed copy of everyone of the Icha Icha series books."

Naruto mutters about perverts and said "So what now and were are the others."

Kakashi said "I think you should look behind you."

Naruto turned around to be met with a slap on the face and a bump on the head. Naruto sees Hinata and Sakura standing there and everyone else a few feet back. Hinata then draws back to slap him agian and Naruto tenses and closes his eyes only to feel her hugging him and crying instead. Naruto sighed and said "I know, I am sorry but I had to do it. I cant stand to see people suffering."

Hinata sniffled and said "What about me. You could have died and I never would have been able to live with my self. Please promise me you wont do that agian."

Naruto pulls her back a little and said "I can promise I will try but I cant promise I wont have to do it agian."

Hinata said "Well you better bring me next time."

Naruto chuckled and said "Deal."

Tazana said "Well, looks like we will be able to finish the bridge now. Lets go tell the village about Gatos death."

And so everyone left the hanging house and made thier way back to the village. When the village heard they threw a party with what they could. The next day the entire town came out to work on the bridge including the leaf ninjas, two former missing nin and a new family that is everyone except for a certian blond boy and a blue haired girl.

When it got about 5 oclock Hinata came running up out of breath and dirty and looked like she had been in battle. Everyone came up to her to ask whats wrong and wheres Naruto.

Hinata said "Quickly everyone, he needs our help, follow me hurry."

The villagers wanting to help thier hero started following Hinata along with all the ninjas. They traveled for about 2 miles until they came to the area where Tazana house once stood. When everyone got there they saw Naruto sitting on the steps of a huge new house that looked like a mansion with 15 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and living room.

Tazana said with a stutter "Whats going on here."

Naruto said "Well we cant have a house warming party for your new home without you and your guest so lets get this party started," and he led everyone inside where a small buffett of baked mushrooms, a broth with herbs and fish mixed in.

Tazana finally asked as everyone was eating "How did you do all this in one day."

Naruto said "Lets just say when your an army of 1 you can sometime be in 2000 places at once and leave it at that."

Tsunami walked over to him and hugged him before saying "Thank you."

Hinata said "It was our pleasure, after all we feel responsible for you losing your home in the first place."

And so the evening continued on with laughing and fun. The next day the bridge would be finished.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Naruto woke up before dawn. He laid there for a little while with Hinatas head on his shoulder. Naruto finally got up and got ready for the day. Carefully he snuck out of the room and down the hall to where everyone had left thier packs by the door. He searched through Kakashi pack and got Sasuke headband. Naruto went outside and away from the house a little bit.

After he got away he summoned 4, 1 tail foxes, he then said "I want you to do something for me. I want you to sniff this headband and try and follow his scent. If you find him keep an eye of him. 1 of you come and notify me where he is and if he is with anyone. Do not engage him." Each of the foxes sniffed the headband and nodded before taking off.

Naruto quitely made his way back inside. As he closed the door a female voice behind him said "You know, its not nice to go through others stuff without permission."

Naruto spun around quickly but relaxed when he saw Rin. Naruto said "I know but I dont like lose ends like that and until we know for sure I dont want to be second guessing every action concerning him."

Rin nodded and said "Kakashi-kun told me about him yesterday why we were at the bridge. He also told me a little about you. So tell me about yourself."

Naruto said "Well, not much to say. I lived a lie my whole life, I am stronger than I should be but I am not all powerfull. I am actually pretty smart but when it comes to somethings I guess I will always be an idiot. I would do anything to protect my precious people and the lie I have had to live made my life hell. Other than that I am just an average 12 year old for about another week."

Rin nodded and said "So mind telling me what you did with the headband that you had to be secretive."

Naruto sighed and said "Tracking, I had some of my summonings try and track him and determine if he left on his own or as a prisoner. Now mind telling me how you knew I was awake, I thought I was pretty good at hiding my presance."

Rin nodded and said "You actually are pretty good but I have been held captive by that stupid Gato with my daughter for about 2 months now and I could not make an escape out of fear of what would happen to her. I have been training her most of her life in medical applications but in the fighting applications I only gave her a little better that gennin skills. I was hoping she would not have to worry about killing, instead healing."

Naruto said "I understand. Thy shall do no harm, the creed of the medical field. Sadly if you ad the word ninja to it you also live a life of lies."

Rin looked at him and said "I see what you mean by being smarter than you look."

Someone started comming down the stairs and Naruto saw it was Briana. Briana blushed a little when she saw Naruto and said "Mom, I was wondering where you went. Is everything ok."

Rin said "Yeah, just getting to know Naruto here. He is on your dads team."

Briana said "Its a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun, if you dont mind I would like to talk to my mom about something."

Naruto nodded and went into the kitchen to start making some rice for everyone when they woke up.

Once Naruto was gone Rin looked at her daughter and said "Kun, whats up with that."

Briana said "I dont know what you mean, anyways the reason I wanted to talk to you is about Kakashi. Its hard for me to think of him as my dad right now. Like why was he not here for us, why did we always have to be on the move. How come he acted all suprised when you said he was my dad."

Rin sat down on a wooden chair someone gave and said "Briana dear, I think I should tell you about me and Kakashi. You see, After our teammate died we both started getting depressed. We were only about 16 at the time and needed something to grasp on to durring the depression. Kakashi was the rookie of the year and Obito was the class clown. Obito was in love with me and Kakashi thought I was a fangirl which at the time I was. After Obito died and gave Kakashi his eye that I implanted we both were really screwed up. Kakashi started going heavy into training and I started drinking. Kakashi came and pulled me out of it and we became friends with benefits I guess you could say. Anyways after about 2 months I decided that I could not keep it up because my emotions kept breaking me because I was confused if it was love or if it was sympathy or obligation to our dead teammate we had and so I finally requested permission to leave the village from Arashi-sensie. He granted it and I left Kakashi a note saying I just needed to time to figure out my life. I did not know it at the time but I was pregnant with you. I was planning on returning but everytime I started to something came up to change my mind or scare me away from it. He never knew so thats why. I am sorry, I should have told you sooner but I did not think you would understand. Please dont hate him and I hope you can forgive me."

Briana just sat there for a moment and said "I dont know what to say, I always wondered what my father would have been like and I can understand some of what you are saying mom. I think I need some time to piece it all together, ok."

Rin nodded and Naruto walked back into the living room and said "Sorry to interupt but since the bridge will be done today pretty early we will be heading back so could you go and wake everyone. Breakfast is ready."

Rin and Briana walked up stairs toward the bedrooms and woke everyone up. After everyone got ready and ate rice for breakfast they went to the bridge. It only took about 2 hours to finish the bridge. The people of wave wanted to name the bridge after Naruto but he refused saying "Lets just name it the Bridge of Hope since that is what this bridge means to this country."

After the bridge was finished the 5 gennin, 2 junnion, 2 missing nins and a pair of ladies headed to Konaha. It took them till 4 in the afternoon to make it back by treetops. No one really said anything along the way back. When they made it to the gates the two gaurds at the gate stopped them and after having a team of ABNU escort them to the Hokage tower they finally made it to see Yondiame and Sandiame Hokage sitting behind two desks. Rin could not believe that he was alive and ran and gave Arashi a hug.

Sandiame finally said "I see your mission was a success but I dont see a third member of team 7, could you tell me where he is."

Kakashi said "We believe he has defected after commiting several crimes sir."

Sandiame said "I see, you can explain it after we discuss your guest. I understand Zabaza and Haku if I remember the information correctly had decided to join us. Is this correct."

After seeing them nod yes Sandiame said "Very well, you will be on probation for a while, I am sure you understand. You can not go to any vital locations of the village without an escort for 3 months, any mission pay you have will be deducted by ten percent to cover the cost of the ABNU that will be gaurding you for your probation. Is this fine with you."

Agian seeing both nod he threw Zabaza a headband and said "Zabaza, you shall be givin a rank of Junnion, Haku, you will be tested in a few days to determine your rank. A ABNU is waiting for you to take you to your new home."

After they were gone Arashi said "Now that they are taken care of I recognize my old student Rin but I dont think I know the young lady with you."

Kakashi said "Oh well you see sensie, she is our daughter, Briana."

Arashi and Saratobi both fell over that one and Arashi said "I see, I am sure you have some things to take care of so go ahead and take them out of here Kakashi, I will get the report from you later and Kurenai can tell me about the mission now. Go have fun."

After they left Arashi sighed and said "So whats first."

Kurenai said "Basically, Sasuke started loosing it mentally, he attacked several members of the teams, threaten the client and his family, threatened treason about offering Naruto to his enemies for power, we believe he was the person who used a Katon jutsu on the clients home, along with the belief that all women are beneath him and he decides what he does and does not have to do. We came back from gaurding the client and his family at the work site when we discovered the house burned down. He refused to help on the mission. We found his headband about a mile away from the house."

Saratobi said "I see, very well, we will send out a tracking team and see if we can discover him and his situation what about the rest of the mission."

Kurenai said "You already know about the encounter with the cloud and stone ninja that escaped so besides that I can tell you that Gato is dead along with all of his men."

Arashi said "Really, how did that go down."

Kurenai shot a look at Naruto and he said "After we returned and found Sasuke gone and the house destroyed, Tazana and his family said they had no where to go. I was upset and while Kakashi and Kiba went to investigate where Hinata saw Sasuke headband I made a clone and went to Gatos base. When I got there I made it to the roof. Kakashi arrived shortly and we saw Gato and his men getting ready to use a whip on some female prisoners. Rin and Briana were with them, I became angry and stopped them. Kakashi helped the prisoners as I gave chase. I used clones and summons to kill anyone in my way. I ran into two cloud ninja. I used an exploding clone as a distraction while I killed them. I continues after Gato and came into the casino area of his base and after eliminating his merc. Zabaza agreed to a swordmans duel, stupid pervert, took kakashi deal instead, I went agianst three Iwa nin after they informed gato who offered 1 million for me, that cloud offered 2 million and Iwas offered 5 million already. Afterwards Kakashi killed Gato. Hinata and I built a new home for Tazana and his family and the bridge got built."

Kiba said "Dont forget Hinata slapping the hell out of you."

Naruto shot him a death glare and everyone else snickered. Arashi said "Well, how much do they know about you Naruto."

Shino said "We know hes your son, he had kyuubi, been trained how to use it and that we will probably be going to war soon."

Saratobi said "Well, for the time being I want all of you to keep quite on the mission. If anyone ask about the uchiha say he is MIA for know. You have the rest otf the week of, Dismissed."

Everyone started leaving but Naruto stayed behind. After everyone else was gone Naruto said "I did not say this earlier but I had 4 summons start tracking Sasuke scent and he was heading toward grass country as best as they could tell. For what I have no clue."

Arashi nodded and said "You seem distracted son, is there somethings else."

Naruto said "I actually got a request. Can you put me on the inactive list for while you try and find us a new teammate. I may not have showed it to the others but I hated having to take all those lives like that, I know its part of the job and everything but with all the new events happening I just need to get my barrings."

Saratobi said "That will not be a problem. After the first kills it usually take time. I know you have your memmories but actually doing them is different. Request approved and get some rest Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks old man. Cya" and he left. Hinata had already gone to tell her father about the mission.

Arashi returned around dark that evening to his home only to discover Naruto had not came home yet. Him and Anko went to the Hokage tower and used the crystalball to find him. They saw him at the tower of trainning area 44. They both got there and saw him sparring with his clones, but the clones were all henged. Some of the people they saw they recognised others they did not. The ones they saw wanted to make them cry. The look of hate in the peoples eyes and the words they were saying was enough to make you want to kill them.

Kakashi "Sorry Naruto, I cant train you because I have to train Sasuke."

Sakura "Naruto, why dont you just die, you are always getting in Sasuke way."

Ino "What an idiot"

Kiba "Come on boy, we got lucky and got the dead last of the class."

Sasuke in his curseseal form "Naruto I will kill you, and nobody would even care."

Itachi "You are nothing but a foolish little demon, Narutokun'

Kasami "Can I cut off his legs, we only need him alive, not in one piece."

Neji "you fate was decided the day you are born. A loser will always be a loser."

Orochimaru "Stupid boy, you have no chance of defeating me"

Garra "I will kill you and feed your blood to mother."

The next one almost broke them though, Anko "Stupid Gaki, is that the best you could do, you might as well give up now. Honestly why do you even try so hard, its not like anyone cares."

The real Anko who was standing by Arashi fell to her knees. Naruto finally collapsed from exhaustion and all of his clones dissapeared. Arashi started to move toward Naruto when he was engulfed in a white light.

A figure in black with the kanji for death appeared above him and said "**Remember boy, you alone must make a choice, one will be everything you hold precious, the other is the destruction of it all. You may tell no one and I will not tell you what it is. Be warned. When the time comes if you are not ready for the choice you will still fail."** and with that the light and the figure dissapeared.

Naruto slowly open his eyes and screamed "YOU DONT SCARE ME, I DONT CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO, I WILL NOT LET MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE BE HURT." and with that he passed out agian.

Anko who had recovered from the scene of him berating and fighting himself looked to her husband and say that he was also confused. They slowly made thier way to Naruto and took him home in the Kazama estate.


	12. Evil starts

Naruto awoke 2 days later in a bed he did not recognise. He slowly got up and saw a note on the table by his bed. It said"

_Son_

_This is your new room in your home. The Kazama estate. Just rest and we will talke later _

_love md_

Naruto looked around the room and saw that it had all of his stuff from the his apartment. After getting up taking a shower and getting dressed he went to the kitchen and found some leftovers in the fridge. After eating them he left the house and started walking around town. He just continued walking until noon when he got hungry. He still got some glares but now he got a lot of confused looks instead. He quickly had 3 bowls of ramen and left. He then left and went walking around the training grounds. He sat secretely and watched team 10 for about 20 minutes and after seeing Ino scream, choji eating, and Shikamari playing go with Asuma left. He later came upon team 9 and saw Neji and Tenten sparring and Lee kicking a log. Gia was watching them but turn toward Naruto and gave a short nod to him. Naruto nodded back and left.

Kyuubi said "**Alright kitt, thats enough depression, things change, that was the whole reason you have a family and a girl who loves you. Get** **use to it and dont worry about the traitor."**

Naruto then headed toward the Hyuuga compound. He was just passing the Uchiha district when he sensed a chakra source in it. He knew noone should be there so he went to investigate. He then followed it toward the farthest house in the district. Slowly sneaking inside he heard a noise in the back of the house and a window breaking. Running outside he sees the glass on the ground where the window was broke from. He looked around and saw what looked like blood leading away from town and into the woods.

Naruto followed the blood and lost track of it when he came apon a river. He checked both ways for about a mile and found no trace of whoever it was. He return back to the village and reported it to an abnu who was doing a patrol in the area.

Naruto seeing as how it was getting late returned home and quickly got ready for bed.

The next 3 days passed quickly. Naruto spent most of his time sleeping or just avoiding everyone. Jairya returned with Tsunada and after Tsunada was given the whole truth she agreed to be Hokage, but only after they agree to build a casino in the village and give her friday off for recreational reasons, however she wanted to see Naruto himself.

When Naruto walked in Hinata was with him. Arashi and Tsunada were both in thier chairs behind thier desks. Tsunada said "Naruto, its nice to finally meet you. I have heard some interesting things. I know your dad and sensie have both backed you but I want some proof from you."

Naruto smirked and said "I got proof but whats say we make a little bet of it."

Tsunada smirked and said "Fine, If you can give me concreate proof of what you claim I will give you one request within reason. However if you cant you must tell me the secret to paperwork. Also the proof has to be something physical, not information. Deal."

Naruto smiled and said "Bachan, you still suck at gambling, its a bet." and he walked over and shook her hand.

Tsunada said "So, show me proof."

Naruto said "Fine pull out your grandfathers necklace and Hinata dear, would you pull out the necklace I gave you for our engagement."

Both women pulled out thier necklaces and Naruto said "Since your necklace was the only one of its kind I think thats proof since now thier are two. As for my little request you promised me. I would like for you to take Hinata as an apprentice. She loves medical jutsu and I only dont know anything besides field firstaid."

Tsunada said "How about double or nothing. A game of poker, best of five hands, nothing wild. If I win I dont owe the favor but if you win I will give you my necklace."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, at least this bet is easier than the one I originaly got that necklace."

And so they sat down and started playing poker. Tsunada won the first hand with a pair of kings agianst a pair of 2. Naruto won the second, full house agianst 3 of a kind. Tsunada lost the third hand with a small straight 9 high, Naruto had straight flush king high. The forth hand came out with both having a pair of 6s, tsunada had Ace naruto had king high. And now we find them getting ready for the last game all tied up 2 each.

Tsunada "Give it up kid, I got years of experience." she had king quenn jack of diamonds 6 of clubs and 2 spades.

Naruto said "If you had years of experiece, whats with the nickname Legendary sucker." he had a 10 and jack of spades, 2 of diamonds, 9 of hearts, and 4 of clubs.

Tsunada said "give me 2 cards."as she threw away the 6 and 2.

Naruto said "I will take three"

Tsunada said "Why dont you just quit. You cant beat me kid."

Naruto said "I dont go back on my word thats my nindo. Show them"

Tsunada showed her hand and had K,Q,J,10,9 of diamonds. Tsunada then said "I win."

Naruto said "Lets find out." He then laid his hand out and said "Royal flush"

Tsunada was stumped. She quickly drank what was left in her sake bottle. Jairya who was laughing found himself sailing through the air. Tsunada sighed and handed Naruto her necklace and said "Hinata, you start monday and we will work every other day unless your on a mission. Now I need to get back to all this paperwork. You would not give me a clue as to how Arashi and sensie both can get done so fast can you."

Naruto smirked and said "I will give you a clue. Its my most used jutsu." as he walked out the door with his arm around Hinatas shoulder.

Somewhere in rain country

Sasuke had been in rain country for two weeks. He was suppose to meet his contact in a few minutes. Sasuke was sitting in a little coffee shop called RUSH. He smirked when he felt a strong chakra signature enter the store.

A man with brown hair and brown eyes sat down across from sasuke and said "So tell me, why you have come to me so early, how well has our plan worked, and what is the information you have on the target."

Sasuke smirked and said "The plan worked perfect. That stupid village gave me everything on a silver platter. I even got put on the same team as the target. As for information on him, he has grown stronger. A new bloodline has appeared in him, he is able to create a world like the sharingans final level. Also, he is the son of the yellow flash who is also alive and been in hiding. He has a major weakness we can exploit when the time come. He has a fiance. He has been sabatoging my efforts of late and I felt my cover might be blown soon so while on a mission in wave I burned the clients home, discarded my headband, and sent you my summon letter so you know to come here."

The man smirked also and said "Well done little brother. To think those fools believed I killed them all by myself. Pathetic. I am glad we both decided to join our organization back then. The plan was simple, kill everyone in our clan, you blame me, I set everything up and when the time comes you join as well after keeping an I on our target and keeping us updated. To think all those fools never question why."

Sasuke said "I know, to test your strength, please, the only reason they thought you would do it for. The truth was our clan got to interested in what we were doing and found out the plan to control the world and rule it the way we see fit. Originaly father was in the group but when he started backing out we had to eliminate him. The look on his face when I put the kunia in his heart was priceless."

Itachi in hengenodded and said "Well little brother, I have already sent someone to the leaf to get all the clan family scrolls before I came here so lets go. We will have to get your equiptment once we meet the leader agian."

Sasuke said "Its still warms my heart thinking about how he let me join back then after I helped you and them remove the rest of our clan, I would have done it anyways. To think that they wanted me to stay weak so that they could marry me to someone from another village just to look good for Konaha politics." and with that both figures left the coffee shop.

Two weeks later

Orochimaru was not happy. He had recieved word that not only did his major contact in the village get killed, but the blond idiot that got his job also was alive and had a son who was the demon container, and lastly his new body that he had been planning for for the past two years had left the village for some reason. The only good thing that came out of it was he got two new strong allies in iwa and cloud village. His plans for Suna had to be change now because Sasuke was not there anymore.

He was very deep in thought when Kabuto appeared before him and said "Orochimaru-sama, I am sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor I think you should meet."

Orochimaru looked at him and saw Kabuto was scarred. Finally he nodded his head and Kabuto left. When he came back he saw three people in red cloaks with black clouds. Of course he knew who these people were from, being a former member himself. As he looked at the three figures he saw why Kabuto was scared. Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke, his future body.

Itachi said "We have been sent here for two reasons snake, 1 we want the ring back and 2, We know you are planning on attacking Konaha soon with Iwa and Cloud. We want to make a deal. We want the demon boy, after we extract the Kyuubi we will give his body to who ever wants it. This is not up for discussion. All we need to know is when you are planning on attacking and we will be ready."

Orochimaru said "If I do this what is in it for me."

Itachi said "Simple, your life, otherwise we could end it now and take what we want anyways."

Orochimaru thought for a moment and said "Fine, but I will keep the ring as insurance you dont try and cross me before the Leaf is destroyed."

Kisami said "You are not in a position to talk snakeman. Itachi can I kill him or let your little brother do it."

Itachi sighed and said "Leader was very clear that we only kill him as a last resort."

Kisami said "Well how about an arm or a leg."

Sasuke said "Sharkface, you heard my brother, let it go." as he looked at Kisame with two commas in his eyes.

Orochimaru said "I am not planning until the time the Leaf had the Chunnin exams planned because they will have to defend all the VIPs so Cloud can get the Hyuuga bloodline, Iwa wants Yodiames head, and I want it destroyed. Everyones happy. I was going to use Sand but they seam weak compared to the others."

Itachi said "No go ahead and use sand also. The kazekage son has a demon in him also. We might as well grab him while we are there."

Orochimaru said "Very well. Just make sure you take care of him."

Kisami started to say something but when he felt Itachis hand on his shoulder he knew not to say anything. Itachi said "Fine, but know this. You fail and we dont get the Kyuubi or Shukaku you kill them before we get our hands on them and you will die and I wont give you a chance to use your little switch jutsu." and with that the three members left.

Kabuto came in after they left and said "So what do we do."

Orochimaru said "I dont take orders from those fools, however they do have my new body and when the time comes I will take it and kill those fools. KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU."


End file.
